Dollhouse
by WhiteWitchArcherAlchemist
Summary: Three things I was sure of.First, I'm in the dollhouse. Second, I have a tail and cat ears. Third, the boy in front of me, was Edward Elric.
1. Chapter 1

**White:Hiya! For those who don't know, this is my second story! Ed?  
****Ed: WhiteWitchArcherAlchemist does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything in relation with it.  
****White: Yeah, other than Quynn, Leigh, Tanya and anyone else who isn't a part of the Insanity that goes on daily.  
****Ed: . . .  
****White: Now on to the story!  
****Al: Reveiw!**

_Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Drr-_

"Shut up, ya fricking hunka plastic." I snarled at my spastic alarmclock before ripping the cord out of it's socket and chucked it at the wall of my bedroom. I tugged my blankets over my head as I muttered some incoherent curses at the peice of plastic that was given the cruel job of waking me up in the morning.

"Leigh!" My mom called up the stairs. "Get up, or you'll be late for school!" I groaned and rolled over in bed.

"I'd rather be late!" I wined back down to my mom. She chuckled.

"Alright, let's try this then," I snuggled deeper into my Edward Elric pillow. "If you don't come down in ten minutes, then you're grounded." For a second, my slow brain didn't catch up to what Mom was saying. Once it did, however, my upper body snapped up and I scambled out of bed.

"Okay, I'm up. Happy?" Mom laughed.

"Very. Hurry up, now!" I rooted through piles of clothes before I managed to find a shirt with red writeing on the back that said, "I happly prefer my Edwards blonde and short" and a picture of Ed on the front.(A/N: If you haven't realized this yet, Leigh's a total FMA freek.) I pulled a pair of black jeans out of the pile as well. Backing away from the window, I quickly dressed. I tugged my own verion of Ed and Alphonse's coat around my sholders and walked over to my bookshelf. The top shelf, I didn't use for books. No, no. This, I used for my most prized possesions: a complete colection of Fullmetal Alchemist Neko-Chibis. I grinned at them.

"Morning guys." I murmered softly. "I hope you slept well. I've got to go now, but I'll see you after school." I knew it wasn't very mature, but I kissed the Ed chibi on the top of his head. Then, I patted Al, Roy, and Hughes on their heads. I rubbed Envy's hair. "See ya!" Before I completely turned away, one of the chibis caught my eye. It was a present from my Grandfather; a personalized figurine of myself. It was the greatest gift ever, because Grandpa had made It himself. I lifted it delicately, then slipped it into my coat pocket. Then with another kiss to the Ed figure, I spun on my heel and hurried downstairs. I lifted my backpack off a kitchen chair and downed a glass of milk that was set out for me. My older brother, Andrew, stared at me from across the table..

"Do you, uh, need a ride?" He asked hesitantly. I shook my head and gobbled down some bacon.

"Nah, no thanks." I stuck a peice of tost in my mouth "Iv'd rafther rum." I bit off the corner of the tost, then kissed Mom's cheek and the top of my brother's head.

"Bye, sweetie!"

"Later, Leigh. . ."

)*(^*^)*(

"Ughhhh. . . " I groaned. "Have I ever mentioned how much I _hate_ school?" It was later in the day, after school. My best friends, Tanya and Quynn, stood on either side of me, rolling their eyes in unison. Quynn threw her arm around my sholders. Thunder rolled in the distance, but the three of us ignored it.

"Well, you might have mentioned once or twice." She said teasingly. Tanya laughed. I ducked under Quynn's arm.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to- Quynn! Tanya! Move it!" Without warning, a huge chunk of the bridge we were currently walking on crumbled. Wind blew by, causeing my red coat to fly open as I pulled my friends along.

"W-what the h-hell?!" Tanya screamed. I held Quynn to my side and pulled Tanya's sleave with the other.

"Stop yelling and come on!" I snapped. "My house is over there! Let's hurry!"

We clambered inside, letting the outside wind slam the front door behind us. The three of us layed on the floor, panting.

"What. . .the. . .hell. . .was. . .that?!" Quynn gasped.

"I think. . .it was. . .a hurracane!" Tanya sputtered.

"Yeah. . . Hurracane Vita. A four." I replied, sitting up. Quynn and Tanya stared at me in shock.

"A four!?!?" They yelled in unison. I nodded. A large clap of thunder echoed over the house. The lights went out, and I shivered. Crap, this wasn't good.

"Y-yeah. C-c'mon, let's go upstairs." They nodded and followed me as I walked down the hall. I opened the staircase door and ushered the two girls up. I sighed once I was in the fammilor santuary of my bedroom. Quynn stared around in awe. Tanya noticed a tall dollhouse in the corner.

"Wow." She gasped. Tanya walked over to it. "Where did you get this?" She asked. It was an eligant model of an old victorian three-story mansion. With real carpeting and working lights, it was probably worth a fortune. Tanya looked at me expectantly.

"Uh, actually," I sweatdropped. "My grandpa made it himself from scratch. He used to be a carpenter before he opened the resterant. Took him three years to finish." Tanya wistled. She walked around it to inspect the professonally done rooms. Quynn moved away from watching the raging storm outside through the window and glanced at my chibi colection. Instantly she did a double-take and went into fan-girl mode.

"Oh-my-mother-fricking-goddessess!" She squealed. "You've got everyone! And they're all neko versons!" Suddenly her face faltered for a moment.

"What's wrong, Quindie?" I asked, using the nickname I'd given her in kindergarden. She looked at me in confusion.

"The ones of Ed and you are gone." I froze. I reached into my coat pocket, only to find it empty. As well as the other one.

"I had the one of myself earlier, but I can't her now." I said. "Where did they go?" I glanced over at Tanya. Her face was pale, and she was staring blankly into the dollhouse.

"Taynie?" I asked slowly.

"You, didn't move them, did you?" She asked. I shook my head. Where was she going with this?

"And, you kept the little you in your pocket, right?" I nodded again.

"Well, I don't know how, but both are in this doll house." Tanya finished. I gasped and sped right over. Tanya was right. On one of the second-floor bedroom beds, the miniature me layed there. She stared blankly up at the ceiling, and the inner child of mine told me that she was 'sleeping'. The Ed chibi stood to the right of the bed, and the same inner voice said he was worried about the figure that was 'sleeping' on the bed. Suddenly, Quynn stiffened. She hadn't moved from the bookshelf.

"I know," She said. "They want us to play with them." Quynn started to pluck the Chibis from their spots on the shelf, while Tanya and I stared at her like she'd grown a second head. She Walked back over to us, the chibis tucked in her arms. Tanya scooted over to make room as Quynn sat down. She began to place the Chibis around the house.

"Scar and Havoc will be up on the balcony, Roy, Al, Wrath, and Hughs in the living room, Ed can stay with Leigh, Lust, Envy, and the other Homonculi (sp?) will be in the Library, Winry and Armstrong in the garage, and Riza in the kitchen." Tanya and I looked at each other with why not expressions. I shrugged. Tanya was about to say something, but the outsige wind picked up. My house moaned in protest. The walls began to crack and break apart. Quynn grabbed Tanya, who in turn attached herself to me. I knew they were both screaming, but I only sat there numbly. Oh, God, we couldn't servive if the house colapsed. None of us noticed the dollhouse begin to glow a light blue before all three of us passed out.

)*(^*^)*(

My eyebrows furrowed as I desperately tried to cling to the empty darkness that surrounded me. It was slipping away to fast, I didn't want to let go.

"Hey, are you awake?"

_Does it look like I'm awake?_ I mentally replied. Someone started shaking my sholder.

"Alright Leigh, this isn't funny."

_Funny? You think this is some joke?!_ I snapped in my head. Wait, who the hell was this guy?

"Quynn said I might have to resort to the 'Sleeping Beauty' method." Did that voice sound, sly?

"Okay, okay," I said out loud without thinking. "Keep your tight pants on, Shortie." I slowly sat up, and opened my eyes to face a rather ticked off blonde boy.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!? I SIT HERE FOR HOURS AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO IS CALL ME SHORT?!?!?" I blinked. Oookay. . . .

"Uh, what?" I asked. The blonde guy seemed to calm down. He coughed.

"Uh, sorry. Hey are feeling alright?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I woke you up and you haven't killed me yet." He responded dryly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you want me to?" He shook his head. "Then what's your problem?"

The boy sighed. "I've been sitting here worrying about you all day. Part of me kept saying that you wouldn't wake up at all." It hit me. He was concirned. Worried. About me. Something about that wouldn't connect in my brain. All of the sudden, two and two made four.

"Holy crap I'm in the Dollhouse!" I shreeked. The boy rolled his eyes. His tail flicked back and forth in annoyance.

"Did you just realize that?" He asked. I gulped.

"A-among other things, yes." He raised an eyebrow.

"What other things?" I closed my eyes tight.

"First, I'm in a dollhouse. Second, you have a tail and cat ears. Third, you're Edward Elric." Ed grinned. His ears pointed strait up as if to confirm my assessment.

"Well, yours are cuter." I let that process for a moment. Then as calmly as I could, I asked,

"What?"

Ed chuckled. "Your ears. Their cuter than mine."

Silence for a full five seconds. . .

"WHAT!?!?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this is the second chapter of my second story! **

**Woop-dee-flippin'-do!**

**As always, and like any other FMA freak like myself,**

**I DO NOT OWN FMA!!!!**

**Thank you for your time.**

I could have sworn he was smirking.

I wanted to rip it off his face.

"Would ya quit laughing at me?" I demanded. Ed snickered lowly from behind me as I inspected the ears perched atop my head in a mirror. My tail wagged. I glared at it.

"I can't help it, you're just to-"

"Roy! Quynn! Help, Ed is trying to rape me!" I called, a teasing edge to my voice. Instantly Ed froze, his eyes wide. Feet pounded on the stairs and the door slammed open. Enter a fully ticked-off Quynn. Close behind her was Roy, Envy, Tanya and Alphonse. Quynn began to brutally beat Ed while I cracked up in the background.

"You-tried-to-do-what?!?!" She screamed, inraged.

"My god, you're worse than Winry!" Ed yelled. At that moment a wrench soared through the air and connected to Ed's forehead.

"Just what the hell does that mean, Shortie?!" Winry seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Nothing! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT AN ANT WOULD WALK BY AND NOT EVEN NOTICE?!?!"

"You, idiot! Plus i never said that!"

"-If I ever catch you doing anything to Leigh again-"

"Edward, what did you do to her?!"

"Nothing!" I held my sides. it was too much. Ed, Winry, and Quynn; all short tempered and constantly at each other's throats. It was hilarious to watch as the two girls beat the crap out of poor Ed. Mid-laugh, I suddenly started coughing. All three froze, and Quynn rushed over to me.

"Leigh? You okay?" Another shuddering chough echoed around the room. Tanya appeared opposite Quynn. I shook my head and clawed at my throat. Something was wrong. I couldn't breath. I faintly heard the people by the door having a short conversation. Then one moved away from there and knelt in front of me, between my friends. A gloved hand felt my forehead. There was too much buzzing in my ears, but I distingtly heard the word 'fever'. My loud hacking began to die down, and I was lifted off the floor by an arm around my waist and another under my knees. Gloves, blue uniform, could this be. . . ?

"Roy. . .?" I moaned. The blur nodded.

"She seems to be having a bad reaction to the gate." I heard him say.

"Now? Isn't it a little late for that?" A pause. "And put her down!" Roy chuckled.

"Alright, alright." Roy layed me back down on the bed. He brushed some hair off my forehead.

"Should I get Riza?" Tanya's voice. Colors were blending together. My chest constricted and I thrashed, deperate for breath.

"Ed, she's panicking! Try and calm her down!" Quynn.

"Right, but didn't you say that you'd muder me into a bloody pulp if I got anywhere near her?" Ed, sarcasm evidant. Quynn growled.

"Do you really think thats at the top of my concerns right now?" She snarled darkly. Ed gulped. My vision was starting to darken.

"Tanya! Go get Riza!" Feet rushing back downstairs.

Another hand brushed at my hair, and then the darkness swallowed me whole.

*)^.^(*

"Leigh." My eyebrow twitched.

"_Leigh_." My hand curled into a fist.

"LEIGH!" I shot up and my knuckles connected to someone's cheek. My eyes opened slowly.

"God, what the hell was that for?!" Ed yelled from his place on the floor. I blinked at him, the previous night coming back to me.

"Right, I'm in the dollhouse." I said to no one in particular. Ed grumbled to himself while I looked my self over. My tail was the same color as my hair. It curled around my waist a moment, then up and behind my neck. My inner-self squealed at the cuteness, but I never let it show. My stomach rumbled. Ed chuckled. I glanced at him, and my eyes widened. On his cheek, a small purple mark was starting to form. Guilt seeped through my brain.

"Y-your- I'm so sorry!" I said. He blinked.

"Oh, this?" He fingered the bruse. I nodded, stunned. Ed laughed.

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it." He said off handly. "Winry's given me worse." I chuckled. It was true.

"C'mon, let's get you some food before Quynn get's here and finds some random excuse to kill me." I laughed, but it was drowned out by another round of hacking coughs. Ed sighed, and lifted me off the bed.

"Now, brother," A new voice sounded from the door way. "If Winry caught you doing this she'd murder you on the spot." I looked over to find Alphonse and Tanya smirking at the door. I gave Tanya a sugestive look and motioned to Al with my eyes. She blushed, but other wise ignored me. I snickered lightly. She'd had a crush on Al since I first introduced her to FMA about two years ago.

"Ahem," Al coughed. "Why don't we head down to the dining room? Riza just finished dinner." Ed nodded, taking my forearm in his one human hand. I rolled my eyes as he lead me down the stairs after Al and Tanya.

"I can walk y'know." I said.

"Hn." Ed grunted. I rolled my eyes again.

Downstairs, everyone was assembled around the table. I was finnally able to see everyone in their real human/cat forms. I pulled out a chair between Riza and Lust. The homonculus (sp?) grinned down at me.

"So she finnally awakens." She said softly. My face heated up from embarssment. Riza laughed.

"Go ahead." She nodded toward the three large dishes of lasana in the center of the table. Ed was already scarfing his portion down, as well as Quynn. Envy was watching her with a weird look in his eyes. I think it was a cross mix of amusment, confusion, disgust, and something else. Riza noticed when I hesitated to take the food.

"What's wrong?" Lust asked. I blinked, then shook me head.

"I-I'm just not very hungry. . ." Riza sighed.

"Not surprising," She said. "this is a lot to take in." Lust nodded.

"Getting caught in a hurricane, beeing sucked into a dollhouse. . ." Riza shook her head. Every one was looking at us now. Havoc, with his ever-present cigarett (sp?) hanging from his mouth. Armstrong, his pink sparkles floating around as he sobbed. Why, could only be guessed at. Hughes, with pictures of his daughter clutched in his hands. Winry smiled at me from across the table.

"Don't worry," She said. "We'll help you figure this out." I smiled at her.

This would be a long night.

**So, there's chapter Two...**

**Yay...**

**Well, I totally flunked my cemistry test (XD) **

**Ed's not gonna be happy with this...**

**Oh, and I'd like to thank Bitja and AliasAurora for reviewing my story! **

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Chap. three!! Woo-hoo!**

**Oh, and I have two things to say,**

**One, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Only Leigh, Quynn, and Tanya.**

**Two, I've noticed that quite a bunch of people are favoriting this story.**

**Though I'm flattered, I would like it If you would review. **

**It makes me happy and wright faster. Now onto the story!**

"S-s-stop!" Tanya screamed. "I can't, Ah!" She panted a few times.

"Guess what? I'm Maes and I want to go beat my horrible daughter around!" Everyone in the livingroom (Roy, Ed, Winry, Envy, Al, Wrath, Tanya, Quynn, and Me) burst into laughter. I coughed lightly once or twice, but kept laughing like nothing happened. It was a few hours after dinner, and the younger group, plus a few 'adults' to 'watch' us, had all come together for entertainment. And thus, we looked to Envy.

"Oh, oh! Do Ed!" Winry said. Envy, currently disgised as Hughes, smirked. He changed form with a bright light, and in his place stood an exact replica of Ed. Envy chuckled.

"Alright, I got one." He said in Ed's voice. "Hey, Winry, can you get me some milk? Oh how I loooooove Milk! Did I mention that I'm short?" All of us, of course minus Ed, broke into load guffaws. Ed shot up and attempted to try and strangle his look alike, but each time he got close Envy would move just out of his reach. All the while Ed was sreaming his protest.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?! I'M NOT SHORT AND BY NO MEANS DO I ENJOY THAT HORRIBLE UNGODLY WHITE LIQUID!!!" Envy transphormed again, this time into Winry.

"Oh Ed, I'm sorry I made you angry." Envy said with Winry's voice this time. "Maybe if I gave you a kiss it'd make you feel better." Beside me, the real Winry's face flushed a dark red and her ears drooped. I coughed again. Ed screamed, and the two boy's switched roles. Envy ran around, trying to get his hands on Edward.

"Edward, come back here and stop running around like that!" Envy yelled, his Winry-acting sounding pritty damn good. "You'll break your auto-mail again!"

"Envy, stop."

I blinked and tore my gaze away from the two boys (though one looked like a girl). Roy was standing up from his seat from the couch, glaring daggers at the boys.

"Envy, change back." He did.

Ed sat down beside me, and Envy over by Quynn on the floor.

"Alright, we've been avoiding this subject untill the girls got settled," Roy said, nodding to me, Tanya, and Quynn. "But I don't think it can be overlooked any longer."

Ed stiffened. I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"Leigh, Quynn, Tanya," I glanced back to Roy. "What do you remember from two days ago?"

Tanya looked down, thoughtful. "Well," She started.

"Not much." Quynn said. "Just that there was a bad storm, and that Leigh's house was breaking apart."

Roy nodded. "And?" He probed. Quynn shrugged.

"Then we woke up here. That's it." Roy sighed. I gulped. Like them, I didn't remember much. But, I did remember somthing they didn't. The Gate. The Truth. Feeling something ripped from inside my very body.

"Leigh?" Ed probed. "Is there something you want to say?" I shook my head, chuckleing nervosly.

"N- no- nope!" I said too fast. Ed's eyes narrowed, but he let it go. I idely rubbed my neck. The window next to me was open. A soft breaze flowed inside. I stared out, confused.

"Wait, if we're in the dollhouse, how can there be an outside?" I asked no one in particular. "Wouldn't there just be my room?" Wrath was the one to answer.

"No." He said flatly. "This is a different place. A different reality." Envy slapped a hand over the young homunculi's mouth before he could say anything else. I blinked.

"A what?"

". . ."

No one anwered me.

)+=+=+(

I sighed. The light wind tickled my face gently. The dark sky took up most of my vision, but the full moon shone brightly none the less. I was sitting on the wrap-around porch, where I'd been for the last half an hour. I blew a loose strand of hair out of my eyes.

"You keep sighing, and everybody'll think you've gone Emo on them." A voice dralled from behind me. I rolled my eyes, and glaced over my sholder.

" 'Don't suppose you could tell me what the hell's been goning on, do ya?" I asked. Quynn sighed, and sat beside me. She stared up at the moon, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Ed and the others didn't want you to know. They thought your body wouldn't handle the shock."

". . ."

"Leigh," I stared intently at her. Quynn sighed. "You, sent us across the gate, Leigh. By yourself."

". . ." Quynn glanced over at me. She gazed at my ice-cold rock-solid face.

"Leigh. . .?" I stood abrubtly, startling her. I couldn't meet her eyes. Quynn opened her mouth, but I cut her off.

"I'm going to bed." I snapped, spinning on my heel. I took off running. . . . . .

Away from the house.

**Yeah, I know its short, but I couldn't think to add anything else.**

**Okay, be honist, who thought the person who came out to talk was Ed?**

**Please Review! Don't make me get Al to go all Puppy-dog-pout on you!**

**I'm not above that you know. . . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Chapter 4 comin' at ya!  
You all know, that if I owned Fullmetal Alchemist there'd be more female characters.  
But I don't, so screw that.  
Please Reveiw!!!!!**

It was stupid, that I knew. But my body acted on it's own. I ran, not feeling the dirt below my bare feet. I hadn't thought to put on shoes. Branches clawed at my face and arms. I didn't dare stop. What did Quynn mean? I brought us all here? With what, alchemy? But that was impossable. Alchemy didn't work, not on our side.

Our side.

I stopped running, just for a moment. Back home. . .

What about Mom? And Andrew? Were they all right? Were they looking for me? I shook my head violently and started running again. Andrew maybe. . .

But not Mom. Of course not her.

It was about six years ago. My Father had gone out to get something. What, I didn't remember. But on his way to the store, a man decided to kill him. Hot tears ran down my face, clouding my vision.

The next morning, an officer came by our house and told us the worst thing ever. My dad, was dead.

At first, I wouldn't belive it. I'd sit by the window every day at six-o'clock, telling people the same thing if they ever asked me what I was doing.

"I'm waiting for Daddy. He'll be home soon, I know it."

People stared at me with strange looks. I ignored them.

After about an hour, I'd leave the window with an unchanged face.

"He's gonna be back tomorrow. Just you wait. You'll see."

It didn't matter who was in the room at the time, I think I was only talking to myself. Trying to convince myself against the envetable.

My foot connected with something, and it stopped while the rest of me kept going. I cried out when I felt the stabbing pain in my ankle, then in forearms and palms as I skidded slightly across the ground. I tried to get back up, but my ankle throbbed and I fell again. Sobbing lightly, I curled up into a small ball and leaned against a tree. Praying to anyone that would listen that someone would find me. . . .

)+=+=+(

Quynn watched Leigh run into the thick of the trees for a moment, what just happened not clicking in her head. Once it did, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

**"LEIGH!"**

No, no, no. This wasn't happening! Quynn thought, about to give chase. A restraning hand placed itself on her sholder.

"Quynn?" It was Envy. He stared at her a moment, taking in all the emotions that made themseves home in her wide eyes.

"She's gone!" Quynn cried. "I told her, and-"

"You _told_ her?!" Ed exclamed, coming around the courner with Al and Tanya on is heels.

"I told you this would happen! She couldn't handle it!" Quynn glared intently at him, but it was faulty because of the wild concern she was feeling.

"Well, you really expected me to keep my best friend in the dark?" She yelled. "How long did you want to keep it a secret?! I'll tell you one thing, you're lucky that she found out this early, 'cause she could have done worse than this!" Quynn sank to the floor. Tanya walked forward and knelt beside her.

"How about we save the arguing for AFTER we find Leigh? That sound good?" All of the others bowed their heads in shame. Here their good friend is missing and they're all messing around and arguing. Al turned to the trees.

"That way?" He asked. Quynn nodded weakly. Al turned to speak to Ed, but his brother was already a dissapearing gold dot in the forest. Tanya jumped up and followed Ed's example. As well as himself.

Envy realized he was now alone with a still slightly sobbing Quynn. He looked at her, not sure what to do in this situation. He knelt down next to her, like Tanya did. He patted her back weakly.

"There, there?" Quynn launched at him. She sobbed into his chest. Now Envy was panicking. He rubbed her back lightly and slowly. What else could he do?

)+=+=+(

"Leigh! Leigh, where are you?" Ed called. He cursed under his breath. He'd been looking for ten minutes and couldn't find a single trace of where Leigh might have gone. He sighed and took off running futher into the darkness. He jumped nimbly over fallen logs, not daring to pause for one second. All the while calling out Leigh's name. He cursed again.

"Damn woman. . ."

He slowed. Where could she have gone? For all he knew she very well could have been still running. That wasn't good. None of them had ever gone this far from the house. . . no one knew what was out there. He looked around at his suroundings, taking every shape and form.

One, in particular, stood out the most. At first, it seemed to be nothing more than a large rock. But apon further inspection, he realized it to be a small person, curled up on the ground. Heart in his throat, Ed launched forward.

LeighPOV

How long was I laying here? I asked myself. Not that I cared or anything. I was just curios. I wonder if they're looking for me, I mused. The pain in my ankle had numbed over a little, but not enough for me to be able to walk. I sighed. Now what do I do?

"Leigh, where are you?!"

My head snapped up at the sound of my name. Was that, Ed? I tried to call out, tell him I was here, but all that came out was a weird rasp. Twigs and sticks snapped under someone's foot as they stepped on them. I saw a dark blur to my left pause after running up several yards away.

"Damn woman. . . ." A boy, no question. He growled under his breath, looking around. His eyes fell on my shaking form, and his body froze. He shot forward. Only one silent sentance fell from my lips. . .

"Ed. . .? Is that you. . .?"

His hands were so gentle. One soft and warm, the other hard and cold. He let them roam about my face, checking for bruses. I winced as he lightly fingered a small cut on my forehead.

"God, you're a mess." He said.I just shivered in response. Ed sighed.

I heard the shuffling of cloth, then felt something drape across my sholders. I looked up at him. Though he was nothing more than a dark blur.

"C'mon, let's get you home. Everyone's worried." He put a hand on the small of my back. I leaned forward to give myself the stability I needed to stand up. Once I was back on two feet, Ed took my hand and wove us expertly through the trees. My ankle throbed, but I ignored it. We walked in perfect silence. But I couldn't take it.

"Why?" I asked. Ed looked over his sholder in confusion. My tail quivered then wraped around my neck in an insecure motion.

"Why what?" Anger grew in my chest.

"Why did you keep me in the dark?!" I yelled, wrenching my hand away. His coat started to slip off my sholders, and he reached out and fixed it. Ed pulled at the end with the zipper, closeing it around my sholders. He sighed.

"Because. . . I didn't think you could handle it. You're scared. You're confused. I understand that." I looked up at him (A/N: Yes, even when they're standing, Ed is taller than Leigh,) with clouded eyes.

"But, your body isn't fuctioning right. Leigh, tell me, what did the Truth take from you?" I shook my head.

"I want to tell you; I just can't." Ed grabbed my sholders and shook me.

"Why not?!" He said this time. "We all want to help you, but you're not letting us!" His arms locked around my small form like steel gurders. My eyes widened.

"I want to help. Help you three get home. Can't you let me?"

What? No, yes. Sure, of course not. Ed's hug was frazzing my brain. I couldn't think straight.

"Ed, let me go." I struggled, he held firm.

"Ed, stop! Let go of me!" But he only held tighter.

What was going on? Why was Ed acting all weird? A thought struck me.

"Edward, if you don't let go off me right now, I _will_ call Quynn. And Winry." I glared at the ground behind him, since I couldn't see his face because of our current position.

Ed processed that for about five seconds. Then he jumped away from me like I would burn him.

I really wouldn't,

But Quynn was another story.

**Okay, short again, but tell me what you think!  
Next time: the two arrive back at the house, Winry has suspitions, and where the hell are Tanya and Al?!  
What's gonna happen between Ed and Leigh?  
What is She gonna do to get home?  
If I get FIVE reveiws you'll find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know it's been a while, but the evil Wrighter's block monster keeps attaking me! TT_TT**

**As Always, I do not own FMA. But I Do own Tanya and Quynn.**

I rolled my eyes as Quynn ran a brush through her hair for the umpteenth time. I let out an audable groan.

"How much longer are you gonna keep me prisoner?" I asked, stareing at the ceiling blankly.

"Until I'm sure you won't run off again." She replied without even looking at me.

I came to the only logical conclusion.

This woman wanted to kill me.

She was torturing me, after all.

After a few minutes of silence, the door opened and Winry walked in. I noticed how she wouldn't make eye contact with me. Instead, she look right past me and spoke directly to Quynn. "Roy said he wants you down stairs." Quynn nodded. The two girls turned to leave, and I started to get up and follow. While fixing her eyes on a spot above my head, Winry spoke.

"Only Quynn, Leigh."

The two girls dissapeared out the door. I sighed and flopped back down on the bed, thinking over what had happened earlier.

After prying Ed off me, we continued the walk back in uncomfortable silence. Once we reached the clearing that was the house yard, I was tackled by Quynn and forced into my room. Once in a while, someone would come up, take my temprature, and leave. But other than that, I was locked in my room. Literally.

I studied the cracks on the ceiling. What was up with Ed? He grabs me, hugs me, then avoids me?

Gods, I'll never understand men. I rolled over so I faced the door.

The open door.

An evil smirk broke my face in two.

!()!

"So, what are we gonna do with her?" Roy asked. A small group (consisting of Roy, Ed, Riza, Winry, Envy, and Quynn) sat around the dining room table, discussing the matter of a small girl a few floors up.

"I don't know. What can we do?" Quynn asked.

"You can just tie her to the bed."

Everyone turned to Envy with flat looks.

"What?" Ed hit him soundly upside the head.

"Anyway," Roy rolled his eyes. "We need to find out what she's keeping from us before we can try and help her." Quynn sighed.

"Good luck with that." She said offhandly. "Leigh's not the type who likes help a whole lot." Ed and Envy looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Riza asked. Quynn thunked her head into the table.

"She's used to taking care of herself. Leigh doesn't know what it feels like to be cared about anymore." Envy rubbed her back and she grinned at him a moment.

"It scares her. She think's that if she opens up to anyone, life will just rip them away." Quynn stared at her hands. "Like it did with her Dad. And almost Tanya."

Roy blinked. "What happened with Tanya?" He asked. Quynn hit her head again.

"Well, you see, Tanya lives on a farm. And her family owns like a whole herd of cattle. One day, a local wolf spooked a few of them. Which in turn caused a huge stampeed. Tanya got caught up in it." Winry gasped.

"And then what happened?" She asked. Ed looked horrorfied.

"Nearly trampled to death." Quynn sucked in a slow shaky breath, like she was holding back tears.

"Nobody thought she'd servive. Even me. But I knew Leigh wouldn't let her die. Just wouldn't let her death be an option."

Riza placed a hand over Quynn's. "Then?"

Quynn grinned bitter-sweetly. "Leigh stayed with her all night. At one point, Tanya almost left. But Tanya said that what held her back was Leigh's voice saying,

'So you're just gonna leave me here? To go on without you? What kind of friend does that?' Leigh willed Tanya to live. She held her back from death with nothing but willpower."

Over by the stairs, a small form sat listening to every word.

"No," She wispered. "Tanya healed all by herself. I didn't do anything."

Suddenly, she felt somthing on top of her head.

"Meet me out side if you wanna talk."

After a minute Leigh looked up.

No one was there.

**Alright, It's short, I know, but you got to see a little into Tanya's past.**

**Yay you guys!**

**And Please, reveiw! It makes Al happy! You really don't want to see him sad, do you?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bwahahaha! After a long wait, here comes chapter six! Yay!**

**Ed: WhiteWitchArcherAlchemist used to own Fullmetal Alchemist, but she lost it in court. *Muttering*just like how she lost her mind on the playground that day. . .**

**Hey! I heard that!**

**Now, before I go stangle Ed, here is Chapter 6! ^_^**

I shivered as I walked outside onto the balcony. The sky was gray, and trees surounded the house almost completely. There was a small stone bridge off one side of the house that connected to the driveway benith me.

"Leighenara Parker." I jumped, my tail and ears shooting up.

Scar came up beside me and frowned at the skyline.

"Whats wrong?" I asked softly.

"A storm." He said, like it was obvious. I looked up at him and sighed.

"What's going on here, Scar? I mean, no one will tell me anything!"

He placed a hand on my head. "Belive me, Leighenara, it is not because they do not want to tell you," He looked back at the dark sky. "But simply because they do not know any more than you do."

I blinked. "Does anyone know where we are, at least?"

He shook his head. "No one has left the house, mostly because no one is willing to see what lies beyond the trees, Leighenara."

"Your fortune-cookie talk is really starting to annoy me, Scar." I remarked flatly. He chuckled.

"What I say is the truth, Leighenara. No one wants to leave because of the trees. They block out the rest of the world, like it does not exsist." I looked at Scar out the corner of my eye.

"Does anyone know why we're here, at least?" I tried, then sighed as he shook his head.

"No more than they know why they are on the earth in the first place."

I glared at him in annoyance.

"You're talking like a fortune cookie again."

He chuckled once more.

"Go back inside, Leighenara. If you stay out later, your condition will worsen."

I paused. "Condition?"

He nodded. "I would tell you more, but I cannot."

I stared at the dark-skinned man for another few moments, then I dissapered into the house.

I let out a dipressing sigh, then almost got run over by Hughes. I blinked and looked up.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hey, Leelee!" He crowed, and I winced at the name.

"Please don't call me that," I muttered.

He suddenly grabbed my sholder. "Do you wanna see some pictures of my daughter?! She just turned four the other day!"

I slowly begain to back away. "Err, maybe later, I have to-" I suddenly spotted a fammilor blond head.

Then a picture of Elicia was shoved into my face, blocking my sight.

"But doesn't her adorable smile just make you want to melt inside?" He asked, kissing the picture.

"Yes, Yes, Hughes, your daughter is adorable! Now can I please-"

"Okay, I'll show you my photo album, follow me, Leigh!" He started walking some random direction, and I hurried to where Edward was waiting.

"What ever you," I sighed. "DO NOT give that man coffee."

Ed snickered. "I'll keep that in mind, come on, I was just about to go see Winry."

My ears drooped. "Great. . ." I said, not sounding very inthusiastic.

Ed waved me forward. "C'mon."

I sighed, but none the less followed the Neko-boy to the basement, where the garage was.

Winry had her head under the hood of a red pickup truck, with Quynn beside her.

"Lug wrench." She ordered, and Quynn nodded, handing the blond her tool.

She looked up. "Hey, Ed," Her face darkened as she saw me. "Leigh."

I gulped and waved. "H-hi, Winry."

Ed, pritty dense but not dense enough to not sence the tesion in the air, frowned.

"What's the matter?"

I looked back over at the truck and kicked the side. "Where the hell did this come from?" I asked.

"It's Andrew's old toy truck," Quynn said with a laugh. I blinked. "Winry here and I have been working out asses off trying to get it to start."

I cocked my head to the side and turned to Winry. "Need some more help?" I offered.

"No." Winry all but snarled. "I'm good on my own. I don't need _your _help."

I did my best to keep my face expressionless. "Oh. Okay then." I turned to Ed. "I'll see you at dinner then."

I turned on my heel and left, but no matter what I did, I could still feel Winry's icy gaze on the back of my head.

As I walked to the kitchen, I bumbed into Envy.

Literally.

"Woah, watch it, kid." He snapped.

I looked at him blankly, then continued down the hall.

Hmm. Who was the best person I could talk to right now?

Edward? No, hell no.

Tanya? Probably making out with the above's brother.

Quynn? No way I'm going back into the basement.

Envy?

I looked over my sholder at the green-haired homonculus.

_Way _out of question.

Lust? Uh-uh.

Riza, the only sane one left?

Without a pause I had redirected myself to the kitchen.

(\8/)

"- so now I have no idea what her problem is, while in the backgroud Ed thinks everything is all fine and dandy 'cause he likes to live in happy-land where everybody's either a pony that eats rainbows, or a big, cartoon smily face!"

I thunked my head into the kitchen table as I finished my rant.

Riza arched one perfectly penciled eyebrow and sat down beside me.

"Leigh, I understand you're confused. I would be too. But you need the think about how we feel. In reality, everyone in this house is just a figure on your self. We've suddenly been given life, minds, and souls, yet we don't know why."

I looked up into her bright warm orange-ish eyes.

"We're all just as confused as you are, Leigh. Try and understand that."

Riza stood up and walked over to the oven right as it dinged.

"Come and help me with the lasanga, will you? The colonel is always too lazy to offer to give me a hand."

I nodded slowly and stood up, taking the plates so I could set the table.

As I plunked the china onto the wood, I thought to myself,

_I knew I sould have talked to Envy._

Then I sighed and looked up into the living room where Tanya was telling Roy and Ed about the countless Yaoi pareings of them together.

When she explained Yaoi, the room erupted into laughter while Ed and Roy both looked like they'd be sick.

I turned to my reflection in the white glossy plate.

Riza was right, though. I'd been thinking this whole time that I was the only one in the dark. But it turned out that no one really knew what was going on for themselves.

I glared at my reflection.

How stupid was I?

****

Next time, on Dollhouse!

Winry and Quynn finnally get the truck working, and Envy is the first to try it out.

But what happens when Envy finds Catnip in an old abandoned store?

Insanity. Pure insanity.

Now, Give me a few ideas about what you want the characters to do. Oh! And if you want to be mentioned in the town snipit, give me a gender, hair color, Eye color, and personality type (Jock, goth, punk, prep, etc. etc.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I know I promised insanity, but I need _ideas!_I'm sure at least some of you have some idea as to what you want the chibies to do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own Leigh, Tanya, and Quynn. I also do not own Tonya or the silver-haired boy. They belong to my minions-I mean, faithful reviewers. (Along with Celestra, but You see her more next chapter. ^^0)**

I sat on the living room couch, reading some random book I'd found in the library and listening to the sweet sound of silence around me.

"LEIGHLEIGHLEIGHLEIIIIIIIGH!! GUESSWHATGUESSWHATGUESSWHAT!?!?!?"

My vain throbbed. So much for silence. . .

Quynn ran into the room, looking like she'd been just feed twenty pounds of candy. (And me and Tanya knew what that looked like on her.)

I stared at her boredly and looked back at my book. "Did Envy feed you sugar?" I asked, not caring the answer, unless I could sick her on someone. . . That would be funny to watch.

Quynn frowned in annoyance. "Nooooo." She drew the word out.

Damn, there goes my evil plan.

"Winry got the truck working! Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!"

I pulled my fingers out of my ears and looked at her flatly. "Winry managed to get Andrew's _toy truck_ to work?" I asked, my ears perking.

Quynn nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh! And I helped, but really I was only giving her her tools and stuff, but I gave her suggestions that she listened to, and I think I primarily helped in spirit and such so I'm gonna leave now, Bye!"

Her babbling cut short soon after I fixed her with a glare, and she chuckled awkwardly before leaving.

I sighed and looked back at my book, but then, once again, someone up in heaven wanted to torture me.

"Leigh, Guess what! Quynn and Winry-"

I growled in annoyance. "I know, Envy. Quynn and Winry fixed the truck."

The homunculus frowned his annoyance, a trait Quynn must have gotten from him.

"Noooo. That wasn't what I was about to say."

I groaned and put my book down. Is it really to much to ask for a little quite time?

"Alright. I give up. What did Quynn and Winry do?" I let my head fall back against the chair I was in while I rubbed my temples.

Envy started to look weirdly and disturbingly out of character. But I guess living with your insane enemies will do that to you.

"They let me take it for a test drive!"

I nodded. "Yes, yes, that's very nice Env- what?!?!"

I almost fell off the chair. Well, maybe a little closer than almost.

"What do you mean a test drive?! Since when could you drive?!"

Envy shrugged. "Dunno. But That gun lady forced me to drag you along."

"What? Whyyyyyyyyyyyy!?" I wined.

"Dunno." He said again. "But even if it won't technically kill me, I don't want a bullet hole through my head."

I huffed and stood up. "Fine. What's Ed's veiw point?"

Envy chuckled and walked away without answering.

That didn't help my feelings at all.

(\8/)

"But whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

Riza's eyebrow and ear twitched as I continued to wine. She turned to me and I was then looking down a barrel.

I gulped. She pulled the gun away. "You are going with Envy because you need the fresh air."

"I can get plenty of that on the balcony!" I argued.

Riza cocked her gun and aimed at me again, but I didn't back down. "You couldn't shoot me if you wanted to." I said boredly.

Hawkeye was still for a few seconds. Neither of us moved.

Eventually she pulled it away. "You're right, but You're still going."

I moaned. She was like a mother, doing what was right for her child even when they argued or fought back.

"Fine, fine." I muttered. "I'll go, but under protest."

Riza smiled, and I found myself melting. Arg, why couldn't I stay mad at these people for long?

She handed me a small bag and a list.

I looked at her questioningly.

"These are all the things we need, from food to cleaning supplies." She explained, before slapping a hat down on my head. I made a little noise from surprise and pain, my poor ears weren't used to the abuse, not that I was completely used to them or my tail yet. . .

Envy honked the horn impatiently, and I frowned. Riza laughed, the sound making my frown disappear.

She pushed me up into the truck, closing the door behind me.

"Now, don't push yourself too hard, okay? We can't have Envy bringing you back passed out and hacking. You seemed to have been getting better, and we don't want to ruin it."

Envy huffed, crossing his arms. "That and nobody wants to get killed by pipsqueak."

I sweat-dropped. "Does he even know I'm leaving?"

Silence.

Envy started up the truck.

The red vehicle shot forward out of the garage.

"BRAKE! BRAKE! STEP ON THE DAMN BRAKE!!"

"WHICH ONE IS THAT?!"

"THE LEFT, NO THE RIGHT! AHH! I'M FIFTEEN, I DON'T KNOW THESE KINDS OF THINGS!! AHHH!!"

(^_^0)

After about half an hour of nearly killing ourselves, Envy seemed to have gotten the hang of driving.

I stared out the window boredly, watching as trees flew by at an almost worrying speed. Then a thought struck me.

"Envy, why hasn't anymone killed each other yet?"

The green-haired sin cocked one eyebrow in slight amusement, while the rest of his face stayed passive. "What do you mean, 'yet'?" He questioned. "Do you actually want me to kill the Fullmetal shrimp? Well, I guess I could but-"

"No, no no!" I exclamed hurriedly, making the sin snicker. "I just, I figured you would have killed Ed at the first chance you got."

Envy was quite for a while, mulling over his answer. "Well, I guess I've never really thought about it. Plus it's not that easy to look threatening when you look like a chimera."

He waved his tail as it to prove his point. I laughed.

He did have a point, with such adorable ears, who could look like a killer? I briefly thought back to the first and only time I'd seen Gluttony at the house, and he didn't look to bad. Black ears on top of his bald head. But, Ed refused to allow him near me after the sin almost tried to eat my arm off.

Ed.

Once again my thoughts drifted back to that vertically challenged, foul-mouthed, blond state alchemist. I couldn't tell if his over protectiveness was just him being concerned about a close friend, like on the same rank, or just below, Alphonse on his 'Must protect!' list.

Or, maybe. . . just maybe. . . it was something more?

Tch. Yeah, right. Like Ed would like _me _of all people. For all I know, or care, for that matter, he could be confessing his love for Winry back at the house.

I blinked as a sudden pain shot through my vains. It wasn't exactly physicly hurting, par say, but it was _painful_. What was that? I've never felt like that before. . .

"Yo, you alive in there?" Envy asked annoyed. Jolting out of my thoughts, I turned to the sin with a blank face.

"What?"

"I said, there's a town up ahead."

I looked out the windshield to confirm that, and without a doubt, there was in fact a town showing up through the trees.

---

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"Go to the store, get everything on the list, come back."

Envy nodded as I stepped out of the truck. Shesh. Quynn must have convinced him to be a little more protective.

I couldn't tell who was worse. Quynn or Edward.

People were buzzing around the town, living about their daily life as if nothing were different, completely ignoring me as I went down the street.

But I received a few curious looks when I suddenly face planted into the pavement.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

The boy I tripped over, his silver hair and ears flapping around wildly as his cautious gray eyes looked around frantically.

"Are you alright?"

His gaze snapped back to me as he lunged forward and covered my mouth.

"_Shhhhh!_" He hissed. "They're going to find me! If anyone asks, you don't know me!"

I blinked as he lurched to his feet and ran off. "I _don't _know you." I said in confusion, picking myself up off the ground.

"That was weird." I said to myself. I pulled Riza's list out again and looked it over.

There wasn't much, but I'd need a big store like Wall-mart if I wanted to get everything.

As I walked around a corner, I felt a sweat-drop roll down the back of my head.

"Well, that's convenant," I muttered, making my way up to the doors of the store.

I glanced down at the list the back up and around.

"Well, here goes nothing," I said as I searched down the ailes. "Hmm. Cereal, bagels, milk, ice cream, pudding, bread, butter-"

For the second time that day, I ran into someone.

My poor abused butt.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" A hand appeared in front of my face, and I followed it up to the face of a woman with dark almond-shaped eyes and black hair.

I took her hand and she helped me up.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good, Little bit of fallin' never hurt anyone."

"Unless it's off a cliff." The girl said seriously.

We both burst out laughing.

"I'm Leighenara." I said, holding out my hand. "But I prefer Leigh."

"I'm Tonya." She said, shaking it.

I sweat-dropped. Do I attract Tanyas or something?

We turned and started walking. "I'm sort of new here. Would you mind showing me where some of this stuff is?"

My new friend smiled. "Sure, let me see."

I handed her the list, and she scanned it over a few times before nodding.

"We should start with the bread. C'mon, it's over here."

She started walking off, and I had to run a little to keep up. Damn my short legs.

---

"So, My friends Draco and Celestra and I are going out to see a movie tomorrow night. Do you wanna come?" Tonya asked.

I handed the cashier the money Riza had given me to pay for the food and stuff, before turning to the older girl. She had a friendly smile on her face.

"Sure!" I said pleasantly. "I'd love to!"

If possible, her smile widened. "Great! Meet us here tomorrow, seven thirty sharp!"

I nodded happily. "Sounds great!"

At that moment, Envy came up in the truck and honked impatiently. I laughed.

"That's my ride. See you later!"

Tonya nodded. "'Kay. Bye!"

I ran up to the truck and opened the back door to put the bags inside, then I climbed in beside Envy.

"Make a new friend?" He questioned, looking once again very out of character.

I smiled, that was the only answer I gave.

(XD)

*Later that night. . .*

I had decided not to tell Ed or Quynn about Tonya, mostly because I would undoubtedly get a lecture about not talking to strangers.

Riza had thanked me gratefully for the groceries, and eyed a box of matches critically.

Roy had asked me to get them for him personally, and after sharing this little tidbit of information, the sharpshooter stalked off to confront the Colonel.

Ed went into a rant about me not being well enough to go outside, ending with a wrench to the head by Winry, and a slap to the face by me.

Envy slunk off to his room, carrying a large paper bag with a weirdly happy look on his face.

I slipped into my pajamas tiredly, and turned off the lights.

Collapsing backwards onto my bed, I cuddled up with a random teddy bear Al or Wrath had left on my bed, and soon fell asleep.

---

*??? POV*

I never really could figure out why I did this, but I couldn't help it. It was a sort of routine for me, a sort of dark addiction.

I would sneak into her room late at night, every night, just to watch her sleep.

Why? I have no idea. I think it started long before we even got stuck in this place, when I was just a figure on her shelf. Being inanimate did have it's downsides, but hey, I was a toy, sue me.

I crept closer to her bed, kneeling down beside her face so I could watch her sleep.

Her brown ear twitched at the shuffle of my clothes, and I froze. I knew what she could do if you didn't wake her up properly, I'd seen Andrew dump a glass of water on her head, and she'd all but murdered the boy.

A lock of her dark hair fell into her face, and I hesitantly reached up to brush it away. It felt like silk beneath my skin, and I felt myself missing the feel of it as I pulled away again.

Now I remember why I do this. It's for the same reason that vampire Edward guy watches his girlfriend, fiance, wife, whatever! She looked so sweet an innocent, not like the girl that argued with anyone she could whenever she could.

She let out a soft moan and buried her face farther into her pillow, muttering something under her breath that I couldn't make out.

I traced her face with one of my fingers. I had always wished I could be closer to her when she slept, and now I'd finnaly gotten that wish granted. I wasn't going to waist it.

Then I heard Quynn's voice from out in the hall.

"Envy, what the hell are you doing?!"

Shit.

**Oh, boy! Who's in Leigh's room watching her sleep? **

**Next time, On Dollhouse!  
(This time the preview is in quote form! XD)**

"Say that again? One more time before I kill you." -Envy

"For the hundredth time! I said NO!"- Edward

"Who the hell made you the boss of me?! You're not my father, You're not my brother, and You sure as hell aren't my lover! So shut the hell up, because you can't control me!" -Leigh

"So, you coming with us or not?"- Tonya

"Hell, yes. Shorty can try all he wants, but I'm still sure as hell going."- Leigh

"It's Leigh, Ed. She's gone." -Quynn


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahahaha! Holy shit, I love this chapter! xD It isn't exactly what I'd had in mind, but hell, 4,058 words is a record!! xD**

**Oh, and I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I only use him for my amusement. Don't worry, Arakawa-sensei, I'll put them back when I'm done playing with them.**

**Onto the story!!**

I am a shadow, I blend into the darkness around me!

Aw, shit. Who am I kidding? I'm screwed.

I could hear Quynn and Envy outside Leigh's door, talking about something that Envy seemed to not want to talk about.

"What is it, Envy?"

"Nothing! It's just. . . none of your business!"

"Envy."

I could hear the warning tone in Quynn's voice. Damn it all, now I'm stuck in Leigh's room!

There was, in fact, a window, but here are two problems:

1) We are on the second floor. Not much of a challenge for me, but,

2) The window was right above Leigh's bed.

Shit.

How the hell am I supposed to get to it? Climb over Leigh?

That actually sounded like a good idea, but if I fell, and she woke up. . .

I really didn't want to think about the consequences to that situation. Quynn and Winry would join forces and completely murder me. Damn, I guess I don't have many options.

"Mmm. Edward. . ." Leigh murmured.

My head snapped back around to her, my braid almost smacking me in the face.

She was still asleep, her arms wrapped tightly around her pillow. I sighed, good, she hadn't woken up.

"Listen. . . I need to tell you something. . . I'm sorry. . ."

She was still muttering about something. I sighed.

I need to get out of here, but Quynn and Envy were still outside. Shit shit shit.

I glanced at the window once again, then at Leigh, then the window.

"I'm doomed." I muttered, before walking up to her bed.

I took a deep breath, and put a hand over Leigh to grip the windowsill. I tried to push it open gently, but it held fast.

Dammit. She'd locked the window.

Does god hate me or something because I don't believe in him?!

I stretched up to try and get the latch undone, but I couldn't reach it. _Damn it all._

Then, my hand, which was holding all my weight, slipped.

Oh_ fuck._

I handed with a loud "Oomf!" right on top of Leigh.

Oh.

My.

God.

Kill.

Me.

Now.

I layed there unmoving, waiting for when she woke up and killed me.

Or for Quynn to walk in and bust me. . . then kill me.

But, there was nothing. No screaming on Leigh's part for being _accidentally _glomped while she slept.

No Quynn breaking the door down to attack me.

Nothing.

The only movement, was when I slowly slid of Leigh onto the empty space of the bed she wasn't taking up.

I tried to move of the bed, but Leigh's unconsciousness seemed to have other ideas.

She slowly slid her arms around my waist, pulling me back down to the bed.

_Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit._

I found myself staring at the wall in shock, Leigh's arms around my waist, and her nose nuzzling my shoulder blade.

"Edward. . . wait. . ." She whispered, and I tried to figure out if she was still asleep.

"The candy can wait. . . I need to talk to you. . ." Yeah. Defiantly still asleep.

"About Ben. . . he's just a friend. I only like. . . only. . . y- zZzZzZzZ. . . ." She trailed off with a small snore, and I felt my vain throb.

She likes someone? Who?

I sighed. I obviously wasn't going anywhere any time soon, so, I might as well go to sleep.

After a few minutes of just laying there, I started to get annoyed.

Carefully, I rolled over in her arms so I was facing her.

She didn't notice. . . but she did snuggle into my chest.

My face started to get hot, and I gulped.

I was _soooooooo _dead when Quynn finds me tomorrow.

(X////X)

Soft sunlight was peaking in through the window, it gently warmed my face, waking me from the world of dreams.

Slowly, I cracked my eyes open. The first thing I saw was Leigh's room, as my back was to the wall.

I reached up to rub the grit out of my eyes, when something clicked.

I shot upright and looked around.

_Leigh's room was empty._

Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!

Leigh woke up before me, crap!

I threw the blankets off my body and lerched to my feet.

Opening the door as quickly and as quitely as I could, I rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Edward."

For the millionth time in the past few hours,

Shit.

---

*Leigh POV*

I sat at the kitchen table, calmly drinking a cup of tea. I stared into the opaque liquid, as if it would give me the answers I needed.

I still didn't understand why I'd woken up with Edward in my bed of all people, and it seriously confused me.

Ed didn't like me. Of course he didn't. I'd seen the show, movie, and Manga. Each one was the same. He loved Winry. Always had, always would.

I took another calm sip of the hot tea.

Upstairs, I could hear someone waking up and hurrying across the room. My room.

I sighed. Ed was awake.

I could hear him trampling down the stairs, and down the hall.

He appeared in the door, stairing at me in shock.

I sent him an indifferent look.

"Good morning, Edward." I greeted. "Could you go down the stairs a little calmer next time? We don't want to wake up the rest of the house."

Ed just stared at me.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? I decided to take over the kitchen today for Riza. We need to eat something other than Lasagna."

I filled another tea-pot up with water and set it on the stove.

The air was tense, and I could feel Ed's gaze on the back of my head. My tail waved back and forth, showing my uneasiness.

I turned back to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

Edward's ears drooped, and he looked down.

"No. Nothing." He muttered.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

We both sat in silence for a while, the air so tense I could have cut it with a knife.

I walked back over to the table and sat down across from him.

"Leigh-"

"Ed I-"

We both looked away. Dammit. Why was I having such a problem with this?!

Andrew and I had slept together before (Not like that you pervert! I mean in the same bed!) and it never bothered me as much as this was. So why now?!

I sighed. "Edward, why don't we just-"

The kettle on the stove whistled, and I got up hurriedly before it woke anyone up.

I glanced back at Ed from the corner of my eye, and I could see him glaring icily at the kettle. I bit back a snicker, and got a mug down for him.

Poring the hot water into the cup with one hand, I reached over and got a tea bag from the box above the stove.

"You know Ed, I was quite surprised to find you in my bed this morning," I stated as I set the mug down in front of him.

Ed stiffened.

I looked over my cup to gaze at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Care to explain?"

Edward sighed.

"I really don't know if-"

"HELLO WONDERFUL WORLD!! IT IS A WONDERFUL DAY, TODAY, ISN'T IT? WONDERFUL LEIGH?!"

Ed and I both spun around to the door and our jaws dropped.

"Envy?!" We exclaimed in unison.

The green-haired sin literally pranced into the room, a big happy smile on his face. His ears were twitching around wildly, and his stupid grin didn't fade at all.

I stood up slowly.

"Envy? Are you alright?"

He looked at me, the I was suddenly being hugged.

By _Envy._

"OF COURSE, WONDERFUL LEIGH!! I FEEL TOTALLY WONDERFUL!! TODAY IS WONDERFUL!! EVERYTHING IS WONDERFUL!!"

He let go of me and spun around in a circle, then he spotted Ed.

The poor boy couldn't get away in time.

Envy grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "OH WONDERFULLY EDWARD!! AREN'T YOU FEELING WONDERFULLY DURING THIS WONDERFUL MORNING?! I'M FEELING WONDERFUL!! I'M SURE YOU BOTH FEEL WONDERFUL AS WELL!!"

Envy pulled Ed away from him and held his shoulders.

The sin's head moved forward quickly.

My eyes went wide as saucers.

Envy just _kissed Edward._

I nearly fell over in shock.

Edward shoved the sin away from him violently. He backed into the wall, looking like he'd just been kissed my his mortal enemy.

Oh, wait. . . he did. . .

Envy looked deeply hurt. He sniffed.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME, EDWARD?!?!" He wailed, breaking into sobs and falling to the floor.

I blinked. Ed looked mortified. He ran over and hid behind me.

"What the hell just happened?!?!" I hissed.

Ed didn't respond. I looked back to the crying sin on the floor.

"Envy . . . ? You okay . . . . ?"

He suddenly perked up and got in my face. The stupid smile was back, and it sort of freaked me out.

"OF COURSE, LEE-LEE!! I TOLD YOU, WHO COULD STAY DOWN IN THE DUMPS ON SUCH A WONDERFUL DAY!?!?"

Okay, I was scared now.

"Envy, are you sure? You're acting really. . . weird." Weird, for lack of a better word.

Envy nodded vigorously, grabbing my wrist. "LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK LOOK!! I WANNA SHOW YOU SOMETHING WONDERFUL I FOUND YESTERDAY!!"

I spared a glance back at Ed, and he just looked at me.

I sighed. "Alright, En-"

The sin had dragged me off before I could even Finnish my sentence.

---

I stared at the plant in front of me intently.

I sniffed it.

Suddenly I reeled back as if it had burned me. My hand clamped down over my nose.

"Envy. What _is_ that?" I asked slowly. Ed was still brain-dead from the unwilling kiss Envy had given him, and he was staring blankly at the back of my head.

Envy shrugged, and took a leaf off the plant. He held it up to hid face, sniffed it, licked it, then _ate _it.

I stared at him.

"Envy. . . is that. . . catnip?"

The sin shrugged once again.

I groaned. Great, just great. I knew I should have seen this coming sooner or later. We all are half-cat after all.

"Envy, where did you get this?"

He shrugged again, before holding a leaf out to me. "I dunno. But you should try this! It's WOUNDER-"

"YES! I get it! It's wonderful!"

I took the leaf from him and sniffed it.

Oh. . . my god. . . It smelled. . . so. . . Uhhhnnnnn. . . !

My tounge sneaked out past my lips before I could stop myself.

My tongue trailed up the green plant a few times, and my eyes threatened to roll back into my head.

Without a pause, I stuffed it into my mouth.

---

*Ed POV*

I watched Leigh stuff the leaf into her mouth.

She chewed it slowly, then swallowed.

There was silence in the room for the longest time.

"Well?" Envy probed. I tried not to shudder at his voice.

I think I could still _taste_ him on my lips.

Excuse me while I puke.

A stupid grin broke over her face, and she looked almost. . . content.

That is, until the universe decided to mess things up.

_Again._

"Hey, guys whats with all the ruckus?" Quynn yawned as she walked into the room.

She took in my pale and blanch expression, Leigh's sedated smile, and Envy's happy one.

She raised one eyebrow.

"What-"

"QUYNNQUYNNQUYNNQUYNN!!!" Envy yelled as he suddenly pounced on the girl.

Quynn cried out in shock as Envy attached himself to her shoulders.

"YOUSOTOTALLYHAVETOTRYTHISIT'SAWESOMEANDYUMMYANDMAKESMEREALLYREALLYREALLYREALLYHAPPY!!"

Quynn blinked. Then blinked again.

"Huh?" Was her ingenious response. Envy grabbed her shoulders and, like me, kissed her full on the mouth.

He pulled back and she stood there dazed. Leigh giggled.

"Envy and Quynnie, Sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sing-songed, holding the plant's pot in her arms.

She took my hand and we left, but not before Envy started to make out with the still unresponsive Quynn.

Leigh hummed to herself happily as we went back downstairs. She lead me into the kitchen and had me sit down.

She stared at me.

I gulped. "What?"

Leigh shrugged, but still stared. I shifted in my seat, uneasy.

"What?!" I asked again.

"Did you know your eyes were gold?" She asked absently. "They're so pretty."

I blinked, much like Quynn had. "Uh, thank you?"

Leigh beamed.

"You know what we need?"

"What?"

"Waffles!"

She tore another leaf off the plant and started to chew it while she made the batter for the waffles. I could only stare at her.

What the hell?! Once second she's all blank and expressionless, now she's happy-go lucky girl!

Not long after she but the batter into the waffle iron, Winry came into the room yawning.

"Moning, Ed. Morning Ri- oh."

I looked up in confusion to see her glaring at Leigh a little, and the latter was glaring back, if not more coldly.

Leigh huffed and turned around, flipping her brown hair.

"No waffles for you."

Winry's eyebrow twitched.

"Fine. I didn't want any anyway." She snorted back, crossing her arms and looking away.

The air was so tense, I could have sliced it with a knife.

I looked back and forth between Leigh and Winry like it was a ping-pong game. I was missing something, I knew I was.

Winry eyed the plant of Catnip.

"What's this?" She asked, ears perked in mild interest.

She reached over and took of a leaf.

"Winry, No-"

But it was too late.

She ate it.

There was silence. I stared at her intently.

Calmly, she picked up the plant and turned to Leigh.

"Can I speak to you for a moment? It'll only take a second."

Leigh nodded and turned from the stove. "Sure. Ed, you're in charge of the waffles."

I blinked stupidly as the two girls walked out.

To take their places, Al and Mustang walked in. Al followed the girls with a raised eyebrow above his brown eye.

"What's wrong with them?" Colonel Bastard asked.

I shrugged.

"Beats me. I'm not sure I want to know, honestly."

Al turned back to me.

"Do you know what's gotten into Envy? We heard some pretty weird noises coming from his room."

I shuddered. "I have a general idea that he's molseting Quynn right now." It was a disgusting thought to process.

"Ah."

I turned to Al, who had a strangely satisfied look to his face.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's with you? Have a nice night with your girlfriend?"

His face went beat red.

In unison, they both said back, "And you're one to talk?"

My face heated up and I turned away.

"Sh-shut up." I muttered.

Al and Mustang laughed.

There was a sudden crash out in the living room, followed by two female yells.

I groaned to myself. Oh great, what kind of mayhem are these girls going to cause this time?

I walked out of the kitchen, down the hallway, and froze in the door.

"Oh, shit." I muttered.

Winry and Leigh stood in the middle of the room, engaged in an all-out shouting match.

And what they were fighting about, made me pale.

"He's mine!" Leigh growled, stomping her foot like a child.

"Nu-uh!" Winry retorted with a scowl. "I saw him first!"

It sort of sounded like they were two fighting over a toy.

Suddenly, both girls spotted me out of the corner of their eyes.

"ED!" They exclaimed in unison, turning to face me fully.

They pointed at each other.

"Tell her she's being ridiculous!!"

I blanched, my ears dropping in confusion.

"What?" was my brilliant response.

Then, I noticed the potted plant between them.

I wanted to slap my forehead.

Of course.

The cat nip.

"Uuuhhh, Leigh, Winry, is there any way we could, AH!!"

Al and Mustang had grabbed my arms and forced me into a chair.

"What the hell-"

Something was stuffed into my mouth and I was tied to the chair.

Tanya appeared in front of me.

"Welcome all to the one night only mechanic vs. artist rumble!"

I noticed that everyone (Minus Quynn and Envy) were in the living room.

Leigh pointed at Winry.

"I challenge thee to a duel!" She yelled dramatically.

"I accept!" Winry said back, puffing out her chest.

I deadpanned. What the hell. . .?

"Since Winry is the challenged, she may choose the battle." Tanya said into a fake MC microphone Al no doubt that made her. "There shall be two rounds! Three if there is a tie! First prize, is our very own Edward Elric!!"

She gestured to me.

"What?!" I tried to yell, but it came out as a garbled mumble.

"Winry, the fight?"

The blond stopped to ponder. Then, she jabbed a finger at Leigh.

"DDR!" She announced proudly.

The crowd of 'spectators' ooohed.

Armstong flexed. "Gaze upon my muscles, Leighenara Parker! They will give you strength!!"

Leigh looked horrified and disgusted, bur turned back to Winry.

"Tanya! Havoc! Set up the pads for the DDR game," She ordered, her narrowed eyes never leaving Winry's. "We end this. Tonight."

Winry nodded, and the war began.

---

Oh heavenly god above, I apologize for not believing in you. I should have listened to Rose. Can you please kill me know?

Leigh and Winry's battle had been going on for the last two hours, and they weren't even done with the DDR.

(Which I just recently discovered was a dancing sort of Video game.)

Leigh and Winry's eyes had never left the screen, their feet moving without having to be scared of missing a step.

The arrows scrolled across the screen, dancing in complete unison.

Up, up, left, right, up, left, down, right, right, left, down, left and right, left and right.

I was starting to get dizzy just watching them.

After that certain song ended, Winry began to chose another. Tanya decided to step in then.

Thank you lord for my brother's girlfriend.

"Alright, that's it ladies. Time!"

Winry and Leigh panted a few minutes, and stepped off the mats.

"My feet," Leigh moaned. "Where did they go?"

"They ran away with mine," Winry wined back.

Hawkeye handed them each a bottle of water, still as cool as a cucumber.

I blinked. Since when was I using simmilies like that? Leigh and Quynn were having a strange affect on me.

"Mil omon 'et dis ou' off 'ay mouff?"

Everyone turned to me. I still had the piece of cloth stuck in my mouth, gagging me nice and tight.

"Elp?"

Leigh laughed and slowly got up on her sore feet.

She gently pulled the dish towel out of my mouth and I spit a few times, trying to rid myself of the taste.

"Thanks." I muttered. She nodded and walked around me. I felt her fiddling with the tight knots on the rope.

Leigh looked up. "Hey, Win? Could you give me a hand? These are pritty tight."

She nodded. "Sure, let me see."

Winry got up and joined Leigh behind me as the two girls started to work on the rope.

"Whose dumb idea was it to tie him to a chair?" Leigh asked in annoyance.

"God knows, god knows." Winry sighed.

After another minute or so, the rope loosened. I sighed in relief and pulled the rope off as fast as I could.

Then, after a pause, I turned back to Leigh and Winry.

"So after all that, you two are friends now?" I asked timidly.

The two girls shared a look.

"I guess so," Leigh began.

"Yeah, I mean," Winry continued.

"We could always just share you." They finished in unison and turned evil smirks on me.

I eeped and tried to run away.

---

(Leigh POV)

I fell backwards onto the couch in the living room, where Ed, Wrath, Al, Tanya, and other people I was too tired to name were watching what seemed to be the News.

I moaned and flopped back, putting my head in the first lap it could find.

"Why the hell is Winry so mean?" I wined to the person I was laying on.

Edward chuckled. "When I find out, I'll let you know." He said with an obvious smile.

I scowled. "Whatever."

"Now," The Newscaster Woman said, with a plastic-looking smile and fake blond hair. "For the seven o'clock news update-"

The rest of her sentance died as I suddenlt shot up.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!!"

Everyone in the room jumped. I sprung off the couch.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!!"

Edward followed after me with Tanya and Al in tow.

I ran into my room and slammed the door.

"Late for what?" Ed yelled in confusion.

"A meeting!" I called back sarcastically, throwing on a pair on pants and a tee-shirt.

Spotting Ed's coat (don't ask me why it was there) I threw that on as well.

"What meeting?!"

Oh, boy. I knew I shouldn't have waited til last second to tell Edward I was going out. Ah, well, nothing he can do about it now.

"No!"

"Please-"

"No!"

"Ed, c'mon, I-"

"No!"

"But why-"

"No!"

"Come on!!"

"For the hundredth time! I said NO!!"

I glared at Edward with the best glare I could muster. He stood in front of the door, his arms crossed with a highly annoyed look on his face.

"After all that's happened today, you want to go _out?!_"

"Yes!"

We'd been arguing for the last five minutes. I think he was trying to stall me. Ha! Not in your life, pal!

We glared for a few more minutes. "Edward-"

"No." He didn't even let me finish. I felt a deep hatred boil behind my eyes, and I snapped.

"Who the hell made you the boss of me?!" I screamed. "You're not my father, you're not my brother, and you sure as hell aren't my lover! So shut the hell up, because you can't control me!"

Edward stood there frozen. I knew the 'lover' comment would erk him.

There was silence. I finnaly hiffed and crossed my arms, spinning on my heel.

"Fine." I snarled. "I'll just go to my room. _LIKE A GOOD __**LITTLE KID!!"**_I stomped my way back up the stairs and made sure to slam the door extra hard so he could feel the vibration through the house. I stood there for a second, then smirked.

"Cake."

---

(POV off)

Edward sighed as he walked up the stairs. Al and Mustang had convinced him to go apologize, and he had he held a slice of pizza for a peace offering.

He knocked twice.

"Leigh? Look, I'm sorry about earlier. But we can't have anything happening to you, alright? I didn't want you to get hurt."

No response. He didn't think he would get one.

"Leigh? Come on, I have pizza! Can't you please just talk to me?"

Still, there was silence.

He sighed. "I'm gonna leave it out here for you, alright? I'll send Quynn up, in case you don't want to talk to me."

The alchemist set down the paper plate and microwaved pizza in front of the door and walked away.

He spotted Quynn on the way down.

"Hey, Quynndie," He called, catching her attention.

"Yeah, Ed? Something wrong?"

Edward sighed.

"Could you talk to Leigh for me? I think I pissed her of, and now she wont talk to me."

Quynn nodded in understanding. "Sure, okay."

She walked passed him up the stairs and to Leigh's room.

Ed watched from out of ear shot as she knocked and opened the door. He turned and walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Quynn came back with a pale face. She handed him a small piece of paper.

_Shorty, you can try all you like, but I'm going out tonight._

_You and quynn can hit me all you like tomorrow, but let me have some fun tonight, 'kay?_

_-Leigh._

_PS: Shorty._

Edward's silence was deafening.

Quynn took a deep, shuddering breath.

"It's Leigh, Ed. She's gone."

**And the insanity slowly closes. But don't worry, the catnip isn't fully ouy of the picture, yet.**

***Evil smirk* Reveiw!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Flyleaf.**

It had alreday begun to get a bit dark by the time I'd made it to the town.

Tonight was one of those summer days where it was nice and warm during the day, but colder after the sun had gone down.

A soft wind blew by, pulling my hair out of my face for me as I walked into the town.

I clutched Edward's coat tighter around my shoulders, trying to repress a shiver.

There were many other people around the town that night, and I didn't blame them. Who would want to stay cooped up in a house on a nice day like this.

As I neared the store I went in the other day, I spotted a familiar face.

She leaning against the wall, a look of impationce on her face.

"Tonya!" I called.

She looked up. Spotting me, she broke into a wide grin. "Look who decided to show up!" Tonya called back with a laugh.

As I neared her, I noticed a few more people behind her. There was the boy I'd tripped over the other day; looking around like someone was going to jump out of the shadows and kidnap him.

"Nice to see you could join us," Tonya said, draping an arm around my shoulders. "Guys, this is Leigh, she's the girl I was telling you about. Leigh, this is Drako,"

She pointed at the boy with silver hair who was eyeing me wearily.

"Over there is Celestra," A girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"And that's double A." The last girl with a dark skin color and brown hair. "Double A?" I repeated.

Tonya laughed. "It's her nickname, she and her sister are identical, the only difference is personality and names. She's Andrea (If you don't like this name I can change it for you, DoubleA12) Adams, and her sister is Stephanie Adams."

I nodded. "Ah, I get it."

Tonya smiled, and started to tow me toward a large building with the word 'MOVIES!' on the roof in big bold neon colors. I sweatdropped. "Wonder whats in this place?" I asked sarcasticly.

Tonya and the other's all cracked smiles before we walked inside.

---

The silence in the room was deafening.

Quynn shifted her weight from foot to foot, trying to shake off the tense air as Ed stared blankly at the note.

"Ed?" She asked softly, inching closer. "You alright?"

The girl barely caught the muttered curse, before the Alchemist started screaming.

"GOD DAMN IT ALL I TOLD HER NO!!"

Quynn jumped. Edward ran past her down the hall like a freaking bullet, almost killing himself on the stairs.

"Edward, calm down!" She yelled, hurrying after him.

"NO I WILL NOT FREAKING CALM DOWN! WHERE'S MY COAT?! GOD DAMN HER, SHE TOOK MY COAT!!"

By now the boy had the attention of the whole house.

Tanya stood in the doorway to the living room, looking a bit worried, but mostly scared of Ed. Alphonse stood beside her.

"Brother, she''l be fine." He tried to reason with the older Elric. "You don't think something bad'll happen to her, do you?"

Ed froze, going over worst possable senarios in his head. "Oh god," He muttered, most likely picturing the girl alone somewhere, bleeding to death, calling out is name. . . Edward shook his head firmly.

"I'm going after her." He said, leaving no room for arguments.

"But, Ed-"

Tanya, Quynn, and Al were all ignored as Edward threw open the door and into the night.

---

"Seriously, though. I don't understand the point of racing. It's just a bunch of guys making left turns,"

Double A let out a small snort of laughter. The five of us were walking downtown after the movie, just talking and laughing.

Tonya turned to me. "So Leigh, I've never seen you around before now. You just move in?"

"Errr, something like that." I said awkwardly.

"Ooh!" Celestra squealed. "Look, it's that old bookstore! Can we go in? Please, please, please?"

Tonya, Double A, and I all laughed. Draco followed behind us, sometimes adding input to our conversation, but usually just looked around us anxiously.

When I questioned Double A, all she said was "Bad experience. Don't bring it up." And I left it at that.

We walked up the road to a small shop, mostly made of windows. Inside, I could see many bookshelves stacked to the point of over flowing.

The smell of incence made me fell instantly at home, and I busied myself by browsing through the shelves.

There was quite a selection. Fantasy, drama, horror, romance. I felt myself drift toward the science-fiction section.

There were a few books I recognised, like Maximum Ride, The City of Ember, and a few others.

But what really caught my attention, was the Alchemy book sitting smack-dab between these two novels.

"Well," I muttered. "There's something you don't see every day."

I pulled it off the shelf and read the cover, having to brush some dust off.

_Alchemy that transcends dimensions._

I opened to the first page, reading the first few paragraphs. Before I could even finish, my poor brain was hurting. Everything was a mixed up jumble of sciency-nonsense that made no possible sense what-so-ever.

"Ah, well. I'll give it to Al or somebody back home." I walked up to the front desk to pay for the book, when a sudden wave of nasea flew over my head. I stumbled and grabbed the nearest shelf, my head spinning.

"Ooooooohhhhhh. . . ." I moaned. After a second, it was gone. I straitened up, rubbing my forehead. Tonya came around the corner and looked at me in concern.

"Are you alright, Leigh? You look a little pale. . ." She said.

I laughed uneasily. "I'm always pale. Don't worry, I'm fine."

She didn't look like she believed me, but let it go.

After we'd paid and left the shop, Tonya led us back down the road.

My stomach let out a rather loud gurgle, causing the group to laugh.

"Hungry?" Double A snickered.

I nodded sheepishly.

Celestra smiled. "I know a great place to eat. Let's head there."

We walked down the road toward a two-story building with flashing lights and music coming out a few open windows.

I felt a sharp pain attack my head, but it was gone again soon. I followed Tonya, Draco, Celestra and Double A inside.

There were about ten to twenty tables set up, along with a stage on the far wall. "Woah. . .'

Tonya laughed. "I know! Look, there's an open Table!"

I followed her and the group over to a table in the corner.

The waiter came over and took our orders. Halfway through our meals, the manager came up on stage.

"As you all know, today is Friday. And you know what that means!"

Our group cheered along with many of the other patrons. I leaned over to Draco. "What's on Friday?" I asked.

"Open-mike night!" He said, looking at ease for the first time that night.

"Now," The manager said, a rather plump looking man with furry eyebrows and a weird look in his eyes, scanned the crowd over. "Who will be our first entertainer tonight?"

Many people cheered and raised their hands. Tonya and Celestra were two of them.

His eyes landed on us. Me.

On no. No. Nononononono!"

"How about you!"

I started to shake my head wildly. Tonya laughed and started to push me away from the table and cheeseburger I was eating contentedly.

"No! No, no no! I can't sing! Tonya!! Stop!! Let me GOO!!"

I was pulled and shoved up to the stage, and I stumbled out in front of _everyone._

"Here you go, little girl!" The manager said, handing me the mike.

I stood there, my mouth dropped open like a fish out of water.

I could see a screen on the opposite wall, displaying the words for me to sing.

"Oh, Shit." I managed to croak out.

_"My hands are searching for you,  
My arms are outstretched towards you,  
I feel you on my fingertips,  
My tongue dances behind my lips, for you. . ._

_"This fire rising through my being. . .  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you. . ._

"I'm alive, I'm alive. . . ."

If I had not closed my eyes to continue the song, I would have seen a short golden haired boy walk in looking rather pissed off. But then his gaze softened as went on.

_"I can feel you all around me,  
Thickening the air I'm breathing,  
Holding on to what I'm feeling,  
Savoring this heart that's healing. . ._

_"My hands float up above me. . .  
And you whisper you love me. . .  
And I begin to fade,  
Into our secret place. . . ._

_"The music makes me sway,  
The angels singing say we are alone with you,  
I am alone and they are too with you._

_"I'm alive, I'm alive. . ."_

I clasped my hands and smiled softly, an image of Edward appearing in my mind's eye. What were his reasons for being so protective?

_"I can feel you all around me,  
Thickening the air I'm breathing,  
Holding on to what I'm feeling,  
Savoring this heart that's healing. . ._

_"And so I cry.  
The light is white,  
And I see you,_

_"I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive. . . ."_

_"I can feel you all around me,  
Thickening the air I'm breathing,  
Holding on to what I'm feeling,  
Savoring this heart that's healing. . . ."_

I felt a small heat started to breakout over my forehead. I started to get a bit dizzy.

_"Take my hand,  
I give it to you,  
Now you own me,  
All I am.  
You said you would never leave me,  
I believe you,  
I believe!_

_"I can feel you all around me!  
Thickening the air I'm breathing!  
Holding on to what I'm feeling!  
Savoring this heart that's healed!!"_

The music hung in the air for a second or two, then, I felt another wave of dizziness float over my head. This time it was worse than before.

The noise was deafening, and I let out a small whimper.

"What's the- uhhnnn. . . ."

"HEY!!"

"OH, MY GOD, SHE FELL OFF THE STAGE!!"

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!! SOMEBODY!!"

"LEIGH!!"

I groaned, and everything went dark.

**That's it. Review!! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fear not!! Dollhouse has not died!! xD but i warn you now, we are getting to the end! (I already have the epilogue written^^0) Please stay patient, and I will have the chapters up before you know it.**

**I no own nothing!! Do not sue me!!  
**

Flashing lights and loud wails.

I could hear them in the background.

"Quick!! Get her on the stretcher!!"

Stretcher? Why do I need a stretcher? Am I hurt?

I felt hands grab my arms and legs roughly. They hurt, leaving my skin burning and stinging harshly. I wanted to cry out, but no sound came.

"Sir, you can't come in here, she-"

"Get you hands the fuck off of me, alright?! I have to go with her!!"

"Sir you can't-!!"

"Yes I can!! Let me in the god damn van, gramps!!"

Footsteps before an answer, then a shuffling beside me. A rough hand tried to gently touch my face. "You're gonna be al-"

"Get your hands off of her," A growl.

The rough hand vanished, but another, softer one took my own. It seemed to urge me forwards, toward a lovely and beconing darkness.

I smiled, and stepped forwards, following the tugging in my hands.

"Her heart rate-!!"

"Charging!"

A static-y sound.

_**BZZZZ-AAAAT**_!

I felt a strong jolt coarse through my body. I hurt, and I wanted to scream. But there was something strapped to my mouth, and going down my throat.

I gagged on it.

"Charging!"

I hacked and couched, but the tube going down my throat couldn't be chucked out.

Eventually, I pulled my hand free from the darkness's grip and pulled the mask and tube off and out.

Sitting up, I screamed.

---

"Leigh? Leigh, you alright?"

I moaned softly, opening my eyes into slits to peak out. The room wasn't very well-lit, but I could see Tonya sitting beside me. I looked at her for a few minutes, then down at the hospital bed.

"What happened?" I asked slowly.

She smiled weakly, then sighed. "You passed out up on stage, Leigh, honey. You've been out cold for a few hours. We called your aunt and uncle, they're outside." Tonya reached up to smooth out my hair.

"Aunt . . . Uncle . . . ?" I slowly managed to say, trying to awkwardly work out the words. Tonya nodded.

"Yeah, your uncle Roy and aunt Riza."

I relaxed instantly. Right, Roy and Riza. My aunt and uncle.

"Your foster-siblings are here too," Tonya continued. "Ed, Quynn, Tanya, Al, and Winry, right? They're down at the cafeteria getting lunch."

"Lunch?" I frowned. Last I checked, it was eleven o'clock.

_Out cold for a few hours._

Right.

"So . . . what's wrong with me?" I asked her as she went to get up.

Tonya matched my frown. "You're white-blood-cell count is too low. Your system isn't working correctly, creating enough antibodies to protect yourself." She yawned. My eyes softened.

"How long have you been here, Tonya?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"All night, give or take."

I pointed towards the door. "Why don't you go home and sleep for a while, alright? I won't hold it against you, but you need some rest."

Tonya smiled gratefully and walked outside, closing the door gently behind her.

I closed my eyes with a sigh, reaching up to rub them soothingly.

When I opened them again, I was met by a furious golden stare.

"Hello, Edward," I greeted. "How are you this morning?"

The growl that the blond released almost made me flinch.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?! You _knew_ there was something wrong with you, yet you still went out. And _sang,_ no less."

I raised a small, almost amused eyebrow. I mustered up a pile of courage against his steely gaze. "Gee, I'm fine, thanks," At least my sarcasm hadn't faded with my health. "Thanks for askin'. How are you, this lovely morning?"

Edward didn't looked like he shared my happy mood, but his eyes softened as he looked my pathetic form over again.

He sighed. "I'm sorry," The alchemist apologized quickly. "I guess that was kind of rude, wasn't it?"

"If anyone but you, I'd be offended."

Ed cracked a smile.

I tilted my head to the side, trying to sort my train of thought. Edward blinked. "What?"

"Nothing, I just-" I shook my head and turned away. "Where's my bag at? Did Tonya or any of the others bring it for me?"

"What bag?" Ed asked, seemingly interested.

"I had a little white shopping bag with me at the restaurant last night. Where is it?"

A light flicked on in his eyes, and he got up again. "I know what you're talking about, wait here."

Again, I raised an eyebrow. "You expected me to go anywhere?"

He chuckled. "No. 'Cause then I'd have to chain you to the bed. There's plenty of metal around for me to transmute, so don't tempt me."

Edward pulled open the heavy-looking metal door, and walked out into the hallway. It swung shut behind him with a metallic clang. The hollow sound echoed around the room and my head, making me feel just the tiniest bit lonely.

I guess it was time to finally tell Edward, and everyone else what had happened, when the storm hit.

_I felt Quynn and Tanya clasp their hands around me, while they screamed. Everything around us, was getting brighter, and brighter._

_Quynn pulled us over into the little corner behind the dollhouse, repeating some kind of Latin phrase her grandfather had taught her. I think she was cursing._

_Tanya was sobbing into my side, not making any sense at all with her babbling._

_Squinting my eyes, I pulled my hands away from my best friends, and slapped my palms together. I could feel something coursing through my veins. It felt almost, powerful, something I've never experienced before in my lifetime. _

_Somehow knowing just what to do, I pulled Tanya and Quynn closer to me, then slammed my fists into the dollhouse_

_---_

_"Wake up. Now."_

_I groaned, trying to fend off whatever force had been tugging annoyingly at my subconscious. I just wanted it to leave me alone, and let me sleep._

_"Get up!" The voice continued. I felt something nudge my side none-too gently, and I rolled over onto my back._

_Blearily, I opened my eyes, and sat up._

_The world, or wherever I was, lurched for a moment, then steadied. My head spun, and I clutched it, moaning._

_"Yeah, it was like that for him, too."_

_I let go of my temples to look around. White. Everything was just plain simple white._

_I knew where I was, as crazy as it sounded._

_There was someone behind me, I could feel them. Their presence._

_They grabbed my arms, and heaved me into a standing position. I turned, already knowing who I'd see._

_Just as I expected, the Truth opened his mouth of large, square teeth in the form of a Cheshire cat's playful smirk. "Well, It's nice to see somebody new here. Haven't had anyone to mess with for a long time now."_

_I stared at him, it. It was hard, trying to keep fear bottled up like this, in front of the being who'd been able to rip Edward's limbs off, while taking apart Alphonse's body in between. _

_What would he do to me, I wondered._

_The Truth turned his pure white head back to me, and I met his gaze in the eye. Or, where I figured his eyes would be._

_"So, what do you want?" He asked me._

_I blinked. "Excuse me?" _

_"Kiddo," The truth sighed. "Ain't nuthin' free in this life. You asked for sumthin' an' you gonna pay it."_

_I blanched. "Why are you talking that?" _

_Truth shrugged. "I don't know. Thought it would intimidate you."_

_"It just disturbed me."_

_"Close enough."_

_Truth stepped towards me again, and against my better judgment, I stayed still. He lifted on hand, and poked my chest._

_"Time to collect the toll, kid. You ready?"_

_I nodded, knowing this would happen. "What are you going to take?"_

_"A little blood, maybe an organ or two. I feel merciful today."_

_There was a flash, blinding pain, blood rushing out of my throat, then, nothing._

_The next thing I heard was, "Hey, are you awake?"_

---

Edward walked back in a few minutes later, holding up a white plastic bag with 'THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU' written over and over on one side. He held it out to me with one eyebrow raised.

"This what you wanted?" He asked.

I nodded vigorously, holding my hands out. "Yes! Gimme gimme gimme!" Ed kept his eyebrow arched as she walked to my bed, then dropped the plastic bag into my lap. I grinned. "Thank you, Eddie!!" I sang.

Edward rolled his eyes huffing. "Just open the damn thing," He grumbled.

I laughed at the faint blush on his face. Taking the two handles of the bag I attempted to untie it. After a few seconds, I growled. "Damn bag!" My annoyance was growing the longer I fiddled with the ties.

Ed let out another huff and snatched the bag back from my hands. I spun to him. "Hey-!"

With a flick of his metal fingers, the knot came undone and he pulled the bag open. I blinked as he handed the bag back without a word. I whipped it from his hands with a snort. Edward's gold eyes were laughing, despite his stotic face.

I growled. "Shut up."

He let out a few snickers, just to spite me. I rolled my eyes at this epitome of maturity, and pulled the thick, leather bound book from the plastic. My eyes bore holes into the vintage cover as I trailed my fingertips across the cracked material. The smell of old musty book hit me like a waterfall, and I felt myself start to smile at the old tome . . .

Ed cleared his throat to remind me he was there. I shook my head, getting out of 'book-otaku-mode', as my girls called it. "Here," I grouched, continuing our slightly retarded game of hot-potato.

He stared down at the book in his lap, then back up at me. His mouth opened and closed for a few seconds, then swung shut.

"Where did- how you- find- book-?!" I rolled my eyes at his unrecognizable babble. I extended my pointer finger and tapped Ed lightly on the nose.

I smirked. "Is it what you wanted for Christmas?" I asked sarcastically.

Edward looked back down at the book in his lap, then gulped. "Y-yeah, thanks," He looked choken up. But then he cleared his throat and continued his glare. "But don't think this means I'll let this go, Leigh. What were you thinking?! You know your condition-!"

_That_ was the magic word. I sat up in the hospital bed, ignoring my urge to flinch at the pain in my chest. "_No,_ I don't know _anything_ about my _condition,_ Ed. Nobody knows about it, and anyone who does won't tell me anything about it!!"

Edward opened his mouth to retort, no doubt with something nasty, but he caught himself and looked away. His silence left me startled. Normally we could have kept up a shouting match for ten minutes . . . or until I started hacking. Right now I had full lungs of air in my chest, and I was itching to use it. I tilted my head to the side, eyebrow cocking as I took in Ed's hidden face.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"You . . . you scared me . . . "

I was taken aback. Me? Young reckless little old me . . . I made him worry? _Edward Elric?!_ That just sounded strange and not right at all. "Me?! How could I scare you?! There was nothing you had to fear-"

"I wasn't scared for myself!" He snapped, snarling on the last word. "I was scared . . . for you . . . we don't know very much about whatever the hell is wrong with you . . . I," He sighed. "I just didn't want you to be hurt . . . "

"Why not?" I challenged. "You didn't know me until a little while ago and-"

"I've known you longer than that!" He spat. "Or are you forgetting my time as a paper weight? Leigh, I lived on your shelf. I know who you really are! I've seen the times when you let the stonewalls down and reveal the soft, tender side of you that no one else has seen! I've watched you cry into your own arms, wishing it could be mine you sobbed into. I've learned who you are, Leigh. And I was given the chance to see you in real life, speak to you, interact with your life, instead of answering one-sided questions with advice you never heard."

He paused, taking another breath to continue.

"There is something about you, Leigh, that makes you different. I watched through that phase you had with alchemy, stunned at how much you learned in a short time. You gave up on it though, before you even got to the point that was most important. I was forced to stand and watch in silence as you mourned your father's death in your room, watching as you looked to your blankets and walls for comfort instead of from your family. I wanted nothing more to go over to you and let you fold into my arms as I whispered it was alright, but I couldn't!"

He reached over and laid his warm, flesh hand against the side of my face. His gold eyes showed no sign of a lie, and I sat there in silence as he did the talking. A welcome change, in his case.

"When I first awoke on your shelf, i was scared out of my fucking mind, okay? The last thing I'd remembered was Envy killing me, then your big brown eyes watching me. I wanted to scream, fight back and force you to tell me what then hell was going on, but I couldn't move. Well, not until you put me in that dollhouse. I'd been able to speak, but you still never heard me. I could speak with the others that were in the house with me, but no one who was outside."

He shook his head.

"Leigh, please understand where I'm coming from, alright? I've wanted to be close to you forever now . . . and as soon as I get the ability you want to go and kill yourself? Nuh-uh. Not gonna happen, you hear me?"

His other arm came up so he was cradling my warm face. Edward's eyes stared deep into my own, and I had to bite my tongue.

"Ed . . . " I breathed.

He sat on the edge of my bed and wrapped his arms around my neck, holding me close to him as he took deep breaths. He nuzzled into my dark locks.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" Ed asked after a moment. His eyes narrowed.

"Ed . . . ?"

"Yes?"

"Could you . . . "

"What?"

I shook my head, looking away. " . . . never mind . . . "

Edward growled and slapped his forehead. "Oh for the love of- . . . !" He grabbed my arms and pulled me forward, planting his lips flat against mine.

**One word, everybody. **

**Finally!!**

**Now review!! Or the last chapters no go up. And no sequel either!!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Be proud of me!! I actually got this finished!! Woot!! xD**

**Disclaimer: . . . feh . . .  
**

In all of my years of reading romance novels and being forced by Tanya to watch soap-opera movies, the kiss between the two leads always start out soft, slow, and gentle as the hero coaxes his love interest to accept him as he was.

Edward's kiss was anything but.

It started out hard, bruising, demanding, and my personal favorite: _possessive._

In the dreams I've had that included me and Ed, I'd always thought of him as a dominate and possessive lover, and god was I pleased when I discovered this was true outside the little bubble-cloud that was my imagination.

He'd had my back pinned to the bed before I could register the fact he was kissing me. His arms left me trapped, his lips kept me entranced. I couldn't move, Could barely think.

Edward pulled away from me after a moment, his ears flattened back against his head while his face flushed a cute shade of red. He cleared his throat.

"Eh . . . sorry . . . I . . . "

Ed shook his head and started to get up, but my tail curled around his waist to stop his escape. I looked up at him with big, brown eyes. "Don't go . . . " I whispered. Ed stared at me for a moment.

"You . . . aren't mad?"

I grinned softly, reaching up to tangle my hands into his hair. "The only reason I'd be mad at you is if you won't kiss me again,"

Edward smiled, his sexy, trademark grin that sent thousands of fangirls into cardiac arrest. My heart just started to beat erratically. He leaned back toward me, gently brushing his nose across my jawline. "I can't have that, now can I?" He asked, letting his mouth hover above mine.

My tail's grip tightened. "Damn it Ed! Kiss me before I die of old age!" I snapped.

Ed lightly leaned closer, his lips brushing against mine. I grabbed the back of his head and shoved him forward, kissing him firmly. I let my eyes flicker closed, Ed's essense flowing over me. His tongue sneaked out and licked across my bottom lip, asking for entry. I complied.

His tongue slithered inside slowly, hesitantly. He licked all around my mouth, then started to coax mine to come out and play. Edward drew me into his own mouth and closed his lips around my tongue. He sucked lightly, causing me to moan.

I broke free, and busied myself by exploring his moist cavern. I ran the tip of my tongue across every nook and cranny I could find, loving each moan the boy above me released into my mouth.

We broke away, panting. Edward smirked down at me, brushing a stray strand of hair out of my face. "How was your first kiss?" He asked.

I twitched. "I-it wa-wasn't my f-first ki-kiss!" I snapped.

Ed rolled his eyes, pulling back to his on his knees. He closed his golden eyes and held up one finger.

"'Oh, Ed. I don't understand what boys see in those stupid sluts. It's like to have to throw yourself at a guy to get him to even look at you! But not me, nope! When I find the guy who likes me for me, I'm going to wait until he kisses me first. I mean, who cares if I'm a freaking lip-virgin, a first kiss isn't everything.'" He quoted.

I blanched. "You mean you heard that?"

Edward's smirk widened. "'Thanks for listening, my personal unresponsive therapist.'"

I groaned and hid my face with my hands. Ed took a hold on my wrists and pulled them away, kissing my swollen lips once more. "Don't feel bad. I liked it when you told me about your day. It helped me to keep up with you while you weren't home."

I sat up and thunked my head into metal shoulder, on purpose. "And here I thought I was talking to a four-inch tall figurine. Can all inanimate objects to that? 'Cause the shower head has seen me naked. What's it telling my toaster?"

Ed laughed. "Don't worry. if I catch it spreading gossip about your naked state, I'll threaten to turn it into a frying pan."

"Yeah, so you can get all the juicy tidbits for yourself." I grumbled with a flat look.

He put up his hands and waved them frantically. "No! No! Never!! You'd kill me!!"

"Damn straight." I muttered, crossing my arms with a huff.

Edward pulled me into his arms and smiled into my hair. "Though at this point, I am a little jealous of that stupid appliance . . . " I let out a moan.

"Where's my dear old uncle Roy? I need to go castrate him with a spoon for warping your mind."

He laughed. "You can do that wen we get home. Now, are you hungry? I'll go get you something to eat while Envy lets Quynn loose on you."

I gasped. "You wouldn't leave me here all alone!!" I yelled.

Ed gave a little wave as he left the room.

"Edward Elric you bastard!!" I cried after him. My only response is a roar of laughter.

I crossed my arms and huff, staring at the window. Then just what the hell I was doing caught up with me, and a huge flush heated up my face.

A second later, the door opened.

Quynn stood before me, her tan arms crossed while her hazel eyes glare ice daggers into me. Her dirty blond hair was piled up onto the top of her head in a messy bun in between her ears, a few strands falling into her eyes.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!" She spat. "Or me, for that matter; you just about gave me a heart attack when I went into your room and-"

"Quynn?"

"What?"

I stared at her, keeping my blushing face as blank as I can. But then my resolve crumbled and a dazed smile broke over my lips. Quynn frowned.

"Leigh, are you okay?" She asked, stepping forward to feel the temperature of my forehead.

I still smiled as if I was jacked up on laughing gas. "I'm better than okay . . . I'm wonderful."

Quynn blanched. "Who fed you catnip?" She inquired, ears drooping as she deadpanned.

"Nobody . . . I just kissed Edward . . . "

". . ."

I turned to Quynn, finding her expression hadn't changed.

Then she shot into a standing position with her hands on her hips.

"THANKS FOR TELLING _ME!!_"

---

Edward sat down in a chair somewhere a few rooms away from Leigh's, letting out a happily dazed sigh at the feeling of warmth still lingering on her lips. But then he shook his head firmly. "Save the fantasies for after you get home, Ed," He told himself.

he turned to the book that he'd snatched on his way out, using the promise of bringing in Quynn to distract the girl as he escaped. He loved the girls to death, he found himself admitting (Leigh a hullova lot more, though) but the overprotective girl was damn handy to have around. Edward stared at the cover, letting his eyes roam over the cracked leather and the works sewn into the front.

_Alchemy that Transcends Dimensions_

How . . . how could she have found this? This book, this simple little leather-bound novel that could help him find the answer, the solvent to all the problems. The answer could lie in these pages . . . the way to help him know just how Leigh got her and everyone else into this world of cat-chimeras, how to fix her condition, and most importantly . . . how to get them back.

He knew that was what he had to do. It was the most important thing. Leigh, Tanya, and Quynn . . . they didn't belong here. They had homes, friends, families, school . . . he had to get them back.

Edward opened the book.

_In the practial sense, it is common knowledge that energy cannot be created, nor distorted. An alchemist must send his or her energy across that gate inside themselves to allow the alchemical reaction._

_There is a theory that this can be true for a human vessel as well._

_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return, which is an alchemist's creed. While an alchemist must obtain his energy from that which has been already used. The energy is purified through the process of alchemy, then sent back across the gate to be used again. In the Enara theory, it is possible for a highly skilled alchemist to be able to send their very own pieces of their body across the gate. In separate parts, however. It possible for the separate quarters of the human being (mind, body, soul, and spirit) to become separated in the process. For example, an alchemist could send his mind and soul and spirit across the gate, but leave their body behind in a simple, coma-like state. The body would not awaken until the alchemist wishes to send themselves back. Simple logic._

_But, as aforementioned, it takes a highly skilled alchemist to be able to comprehend this process. There have been few, if any at all, successful attempts at this. None have ever been able to bring more than one person without having them simple perish during the transfer._

"Brother?"

Edward looked up, rubbing his eyes. "Hahn?" He grunted, letting the book fall backward into his lap. Alphonse had walked up beside him, at first looking concerned until he spotted the book in his older brother's lap. Alphonse shook his head.

"You never change, do you?"

Edward chuckled, letting his eyes roam over his younger brother. Al had his dirty-blond hair pulled back into a pony-tail, his bangs brushed to the side. Brown eyes gazed back at Ed in child-like innocence.

"Brother?" He called.

Edward blinked, shaking his head. "O-oh, sorry." He picked up the book and closed it, shoving it into the black back-pack Tanya had packed with a change of clothes for Leigh.

"Are you hungry, Ed?" Alphonse asked, stepping back to give the older Elric space to stand. Edward started to shake his head, but the growl hos his stomach made him sweatdrop. Alphonse laughed.

"Let's go get something from the food court downstairs while we wait for Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye to-"

"Al," Edward hissed from the side of his mouth. "Call them Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza, alright? I'm not so sure we should be letting people know they're in the military."

Alphonse nodded and pretended to zip his lip. Edward patted his brother's head. "Good boy."

"Just don't expect me to roll over." Alphonse quipped.

Edward laughed.

---

"YOU. KISSED. EDWARD. FREAKING. ELRIC?!?!?"

I rubbed my temples. "For the hundredth, millionth time, Quyndie, _yes!! I kissed the goddamn freaking Fullmetal Alchemist!!_"

Quynn still looked just plain flabbergasted. I glared at her.

"Oh, like you haven't been getting frisky with Envy!" I yelled.

"But _Edward?! _Leigh, you've just hit the jackpot of sexiness!! Has he given you the smirk? The one you love? The one that makes him look like a sexy beast?!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "In this order, yes, yes, and he's always a sexy bea- AHHHHRRG!! STOP TRYING TO SPIN ME OFF TOPIC!!"

Quynn sank heavily on the side of my bed. "You gave your lip-virginity . . . to Edward?"

For the hundredth time, I felt like slamming my head into a brick wall.

"Quynn, please. I am still very much a virgin. Ed and I didn't go _that_ far."

"But you want to."

"Just because I am in the hospital doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

Quynn's eyes saddened. "Which brings us back to another topic of great importance . . . Leigh, when did you become so foolish? You may have been a spaz at times when you wanted to, but you'd always do what you were told. Ever since-" She broke off, her voice fading.

"Ever since my dad died." I finished her, my voice flat and emotionless.

Quynn nodded. "Yeah. Since Mr. Parker died." She whispered.

Silence flooded the room, and Quynn looked uncomfortable. She messed with the hem of her shirt.

"It's okay to be sad, Leigh," Quynn whispered. "It's okay to miss him . . . "

I turned away from her gaze, my face blank. "Who cares? I don't need a dad. My father was a bastard."

"Leigh! No! No!" Quynn stood up, walking around so she was in my line of sight. "You know your father loved you, he loved you more than Drew-"

I shook my head frantically. "Shut up!! Andrew was always Dad's favorite! Did you ever hear me tell you that Dad was taking me fishing, or to play baseball in the park? Did you ever see me and him playing catch in the front lawn?!"

"You didn't like those kinds of things when you were a kid . . . "

"Yes I did!! Whenever I would ask he would always say 'Maybe another time, kiddo. I promise.' But he never kept them! Whenever Dad came home from those trips and things, he'd spend his free time on Drew! He did and you know it, Quynndylyn!!" (A/N: Pronounced Quynn-da-lin)

"But to think you don't need a father . . . everybody does, Leigh! I may not have my real dad but My grandpa is all I need! And what's this talk about being a bastard, huh? What, are you trying to be like them?!"

"Why not?! They're Strong, they're gifted, they live lives I've only dreamed about!! Why shouldn't I want to be like that?!"

"YOU ONLY WANT TO BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARED!!" Quynn screamed. "YOU'RE SCARED BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT YOUR FATHER TO BE DEAD!! YOU WANT TO SEEM BRAVE AND STRONG EVEN WHEN INSIDE YOUR A SCARED LITTLE GIRL!!"

My eyes widened.

"I SHOULD KNOW, LEIGHENARA MARINIA PARKER, BECAUSE I SPENT MY LIFE BUSTING MY ASS TO PROTECT YOURS!!"

I turned away from the panting and red-faced Quynn, laying back in my bed. "Nobody asked you to protect me, Quynn. You did of your own free will." I pulled the sheets up to my chin while closing my eyes. "Can I get some rest, please?" I whispered.

There was silence for a long time, then stomping footsteps toward the door. it opened, there was a pause, then it slammed shut.

I flinched.

A new set of feet were making my way toward me, and as my ear flicked in it's direction, I bit back a smile at the two different sounds. Edward sat on the edge of my bed, brushing hair off my forehead. He tilted his head to the side.

"What's got Quynnie all riled up?" He asked gently. I sighed and shook my head.

Edward continued to run his fingers through my dark rat's nest of hair. Then he stopped and turned his body so he'd have his legs up beside me on the bed. I snuggled closer instantly.

Ed shifted me so my head was on his chest, one arm draped across his stomach as he smoothed my hair. I drifted off not long after that, lulled to sleep by the rhythmic sounds of Edward's breathing.

---

Edward stared down at the brunette girl across his body. He let his fingers play in her chocolaty locks, being careful not to use his metal hand for fear of getting a few strands stuck and causing her discomfort. He sighed.

"Leigh, whatever happens in the future, I want you to never forget," Edward leaned down to whisper in her ear. "That I only want what's best for you, do you understand?"

She let out a small moan. "Edward . . . " And snuggled closer.

"I'm going to get you home, Leigh. You don't belong here. None of us do. I''m positive that you aren't going to be thrilled of the idea, but it's what's best for you. I promise,"

Edward bent to kiss the top of her head, the fire in his eyes buring bright.

"I'm going to get you home."

**Oh boy, what does little Eddie have planned? How is he going to use the book and Leigh's ever so small knowlage of alchemy to get the girls home? Find out on the the next, Digimon, digital- . . . err . . . next chapter of Dollhouse!! ^__^0**

**Review!!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Eh heh heh heh . . . well . . . this certainly took a long while to do . . . *Dodges various objects thrown at author from audience* ACK! Okay okay- I'm sorry I'm sorry! Just be glad I came back to this thing at all- I was tempted to just let it hang like other authors on this site . . . do . . . *realizes this might not be the best thing to say while the audience glares at me***

**Eh heh heh . . . onward to the story?  
**

* * *

"I spend . . . three whole days in a hospital . . . and when I get home . . . all I wanna do is _sleep?_"

I rolled over in my bed and covered my head with a pillow. This was rediculous! How can I just want to sleep after all of what happened? I went out, had fun, sang, made new friends, passed out, went to the hospital, kissed Edward freaking Elric and . . . yeah, okay, I can see how I'd be tired. Honestly, I guess getting Riza to check me out of the hospital was for the best. The front desk secritaries looked a bit too enthusiastic, but I guess that was what happens when you pile all of us together into a couple rather small rooms.

Insanity. Pure, pure insanity. Honestly it's a wonder I'm still alive right now.

Anyhoo, after getting home last night, Ed had forced me upstairs into my room before alchematizing the door and windows so I couldn't escape again. With all the catnip out of my system, I understood why he was so concerned. I'm not the most safely coordenated girl out there, much less one with a good head on her shoulders. It was for my best interest.

But god was I boooooreeeed!

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, blinking at the fading sunlight outside. My eyebrow twitched. I'd been locked up in my room all night and all day? I was not pleased. I pulled the covers off and stood up, and as soon as I did my stomach grumbled angrlly. I sighed, rubbing my torso like that would sooth it. I hadn't eaten all day, a downside to my room-arrest. I stood before the door and grabbed the doorknob and twisted. It held fast. I kept shaking the knob, but it wouldn't budge. I rammed my shoulder into the wood. The door shook violently, but again nothing happened. I hit it again. And again. Aaaand again. "Let me out!" I yelled, more at the door than at anyone else. I growled darkly. I was tired, cranky, hungry, and in just a smidge of pain. This was not a good combination for a modern american teenager. "Let me out of here right now!"

I didn't know how much this door could take. Not much more I could tell, but it still held firm. Now irritation was going straight into downright fury.

"Edward! Quynn! Tanya! Somebody better get this door open right now! I swear I will break it down!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. There was silence. No response to my irritation, no Edward telling me to shut up. "Guuuuuuuyyysssssssssss!" I wailed, hating I had to whine but it was my last resort. I thunked my head into the door and grumbled to myself under my breath. No body was calling back to me. There were no sounds from the hallway outside my room. Now what?

A small smirk crossed my lips. Ah, yes, my favorite saying would help me out!

_When in doubt, annoy._

I slid down to my knees and sat in front of the door, hands folded sweetly in my lap. I sucked in a deep breath, and began singing at the top of my lungs. Badly.

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES,  
EVERYBODY'S NERVES,  
EVERYBODY'S NERVES!  
I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES,  
AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!"

I giggled to myself and started singing again, this time swinging back and forth with the tune. I drummed my hands against the wood of the door, creating a steady rythym to sing along with.

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES,  
EVERYBODY'S NERVES,  
EVERYBODY'S NERVES!  
I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES,  
AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!

I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES,  
EVERYBODY'S NERVES,  
EVERYBODY'S NERVES!  
I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES,  
AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!"

I huffed, crossing my arms. The silence showed me that my fellow cat-like housemates were not going to crack so easily. But neither. Was. I. I wanted out, and I was going to get out.

So I kept singing. Over and over. And over. And over. And over. And over. Aaaannnnnnndd over again. I was going on the eleventh verse when the door was ripped open and a clearly irritated Envy stood there glaring down at me.

"Shut _up_, you little . . . little . . . " Envy growled. "Just shut up already!"

I shot to my feet and smiled brightly. "Thanks Envy!" I said cheerfully, and slid easily around the frustraited homonculus and into the hallway. I skipped happily down the hallway to the stairs, proud of my victory. I jumped up onto the banester, and slid down it, cackling like a madwoman. "Freeeeeeddooooommmmm!" I roared, before flying off the end of the hand rail and preforming a particularly spectacular face-plant.

"Ow," I grunted into the carpet, before pealing my face off the carpet. I looked up into the living room and flashed a peace sign at those collected in the living room. "Sup?" I called to them, and heaved myself upright.

Mustang had his head in his hands, an anger mark twitching on his forehead. "Dear god," I heard him mutter. "Who . . . who let you out?"

I pointed over my shoulder with a big grin. "Envy."

Mustang got up and moved toward the stairs, but Hawkeye grabbed him by the collar and kept him from killing the palm-tree haired homonculus. I laughed at him and pulled myself off the floor, standing up and stretching. "That was mean, you guys, why'd you have to go and lock me in my room?" I pouted.

"It was for your own good, Leigh," Tanya sighed, from where she was sitting on the love seat beside Al. I raised my eyebrows at her suggestively, and she blushed and looked away. Al looked blissfully unaware of her embaressment.

I walked toward the group and sat down in front of the couch, where Winry was lounging on a pile of pillows. "Which, translated into idiot terms, mean Ed told you to lock me up and throw away the key, right?" I asked her. Winry rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Aw, you know he means well," I tilted my head to the side and nodded.

"Trrrrruuuuueeeee . . . " I frowned, before leaning back against the couch. To be honest, I really wanted to talk to Ed about what had happened in my hospital room, and what it meant for the two of us. Kissing him, Edward Elric, was the dream-come-true of countless fangirls all over the world. If any of them found out, I was sure to by thrown in a wood chipper in two seconds flat. Huh. That was a pleasant thought, wasn't it?

I groaned and hid my face in my hands, ignoring the looks from the others in the room. Why did he have to kiss me? Why did he have to be so damn hard to figure out? Why, oh god why, did I have to like him so damn much?"

My ears and tail drooped as I fell a little bit more into a semi-depressed state. Boys are stupid. No offence to my brother or half of my friends, but boys were stupid. They just were!

I covered my face with my hands, right as my stomach let out a very unlady-like growl of hunger. I looked down at the spot, then sighed, and stood up again. My knees wobbled and the room span, but luckily I stayed on my feet and stumbled toward the kitchen. I took hold of the fridge for support and took a few deep breaths of the crisp cold air from within. Okay, what was going on? Why was the room spinning like a ride at the amusement park? My stomach rolled and I leaned a little bit toward the sink, breath coming out heavily.

Great. Just . . . great. Perfect. Right after I get free of my bedroom and evil cabin fever, I end up with feeling like crap. Dammit.

I leaned over and thunked my head into the metal part of the sink. "Ow." I muttered for the second time that day. Hitting my head repeatedly was not very smart, even for me.

" . . . so, your little concert managed to free you, eh?" A voice asked dryly from behind me.

I straightened up and turned, already knowing who it was. I smirked at him as Ed came toward me, an unreadable look in his eyes. "Well, when a girl gets desperate, she gets desperate." I quipped.

Ed frowned.

I stood there silently for a few seconds before glancing at the door. "Uh, well, I'll just be, eh, leaving now . . . " I inched to the side, but Ed's hand shot out and trapped me between him and the sink. Crap. Okay, okay, I wasn't SOL yet, I could get out of this . . . I inched the other way, but, alas, Edward Elric was just too smart for me. His other arm blocked my only escape, and I was stuck between the cold countertop and Ed's blank face. I swallowed thickly.

I was _really _in for it now.

I closed my eyes and stiffened, ready for the shouting that was sure to come. But the only thing that assaulted me were a pair of soft, warm, slightly chapped lips. Before I could so much as relax, or even lean a bit more into him, Ed pulled away and went right back to that expressionless yet dissapointed look.

"I . . . " I blinked. "What . . . ?"

"Go back upstairs to your room." He droned. I blinked. "You look ready to fall over any second."

I frowned, but it probably looked like a pout. "No I don't," I whined, crossing my arms. Ed leaned forward again, tilting his head downards a little bit.

"Please? Your condition is getting worse." His voice didn't change pitch or tone, but the way his eyes were boring right into mine made my resolve take a heavy blow.

"No," Still I resisted. "I haven't coughed since I woke up! I'm getting better- really!" To try and save myself from his evil puppy eyes of doom, I turned toward the far wall and glared at it. "And you can't make me!" I snapped, sticking my tongue out childishly.

Ed's blankly passionite face melted into a complete deadpan. "Really? Is that your final answer?"

I nodded. "Tell me what I've won, Johnny!" I said sarcastically.

Ed shrugged. "This."

And he reached down, grabbing me behind my knees and heaving me up onto his shoulder. I let out a squeak as he started walking briskly out of the kitchen. I flailed my arms and legs through the air, pounding his back as hard as I could. "Let me go!" I shouted as he started back up the stairs. Al, Tanya, Winry, Mustang and Hawkeye all stared at the scene we were causing but I ignored them, struggling in Ed's arms. I didn't know what my problem was! It was like no matter what I did, Ed didn't even faulter. I wasn't that sick! No way!

"LET ME GO!" I shouted. "PUT ME DOWN! ED! LET ME GO ALREADY!" I grit my teeth against a sudden wave of nausia. I fisted my hands into the back of Ed's shirt, hoping to get through the cloth and scratch him on his back. I kicked my legs back and forth again. "DOWN! BAD ED! LEMME GOOO!"

He paid my shouting no heed, carrying me down the hallway and back to my jail cell. He kicked the door open and strolled inside, before dropping me uncerimonially onto the bed. I bounced for a second before shooting upright, ready to chase after him again as Ed strolled back to the door. He took hold of the knob.

"Some boyfriend you are!" I screamed at him as he took a step out. Edward froze. "Locking me up like this! What am I- a prisoner?"

Slowly, Ed turned his head back toward me. I watched his eyes widen and those solid gold eyes soften to honey. I closed my eyes and rubbed them, sniffing. Oh no, great! Just wonderful! Now I was starting to cry. I would not cry. I would not. No. Never never never!

Ed let out a long, drawn out sigh before I heard the door close. A choked noise came out of my throat. I should not be crying like this. I could just sit in front of the door and sing show tunes again until Envy or somebody else got annoyed. This was not the end of world. So what if the boy I lov-liked was locking me up like some animal-

I felt arms wrap around me and pull me toward a firm, toned chest. My eyes snapped open and sobs cut short when I realized Ed had just pulled me into his lap and was cradling me like an infant against him. Against my will, I pressed my face into his human shoulder and clung to him as I shook.

"I'm sorry," He whispered into my hair. "I'm so sorry. I've just been trying to do what's best for you. You're weak, you can't try and do too much until your well again." His nose was pressed against the crown of my head. "I just . . . want you safe . . . "

"That doesn't mean you have to lock me up," I whispered into his black under jacket. He sighed again.

"I'm sorry." He pulled me backwards as he leaned against my headboard, still holding me in his lap. "I . . . I'm sorry." Ed reached up with his human hand and started running his hands through my hair. That little devil, he knew that was my weakness.

My eyes drifted closed, tail curling around his waist to just be able to cling to him even more, and I mentally cursed his ablility to manipulate me so well. Then again, he was Edward Elric.

Manipulative Bastard.

* * *

Edward stepped backwards, pulling the door closed. He clapped his hands and used alchemy to lock the door, and silently checked to make sure it wouldn't open from the outside this time around. She wouldn't get out again.

"How cruel."

Edward turned, finding Quynn to be leaning against the wall behind him with her arms crossed. He stared at her for a few seconds, then turned back to Leigh's door. "I don't know what you mean." He said blankly.

"She doesn't understand." Quynn stated dully. "She doesn't know what's wrong with herself. And frankly, I don't either. So tell me, just what the hell is going on?"

Edward let out his millionth sigh of the day. He ran his hands through his hair, then turned to face the girl fully.

Quynn had her dirty-blond hair pulled up into a ponytail on the left side of her head, with a few bangs falling forward into her eyes messily. There were light purple shadows under her eyes, and her face was just a little bit on the pale side. Edward stared at her silently before he whispered, his voice barely audable: "It's affecting you too . . . "

Quynn's eyes narrowed slightly around her hazel eyes. She lifted one eyebrow, prompting Edward to explain before she made sure he wouldn't be having any children, with Leigh or otherwise. He sighed. Again.

"It's taking up too much of her energy to go outside. I can't . . . I can't let her go out and around in this world. I can't believe Hawkeye or even Mustang let her out of the house- it used up far to much of her mental energy to create an entire town, let alone people and places and things."

" . . . mental energy?" Quynn's frown deepened. "What the hell are you talking about."

Edward lifted his gaze into the girl's frustraited eyes. "You want the truth, Quynn Willows?"

"Enlighten me." She droned.

"This entire world, and everyone in it, is currently existing inside Leigh's mind." Edward said with a completely emotionless face. "And I have to get you out."

Quynn had nothing to say to that.

* * *

**So . . . who saw that one coming?**

**I sure didn't. **

**Review!  
**


End file.
